The Misadventures of Tekken
by trungkazama
Summary: Its a funny story, just read it Please!! R&R!!! R&R KAZUYA GETS A CONTRACT TO MAKE A SERIES OF MOVIES CALLED PEKKEN, RATED VS FOR VERY STUPID. THINGS GET STUPIDER!!! LING IS PREGNANT AND JULIA IS GETTING MARRIED. A LOT FIRE AND FAINTING!!R&R!!!
1. Weird things in motion

The Misadventures of Tekken! Part 1, After a Tourney  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All the stories are related ( wedding and spring break!!) (A small tournament was held in America, this is what happened after the tournament)  
  
At Some Restaurant  
  
Ling: I am so proud of you winning the tournament. It was good to get out. But your father seemed kind of angry.  
  
Jin: My dad got mood swings. He saw a commercial about some medicine on diarrhea and cried for 45 minutes until MASH came on.  
  
Ling: I remember that.  
  
Jin: I guess since he started college, he had a lot of stress.  
  
Ling: And your grandfather for some reason hasn't left the hospital. He is fine!  
  
Jin: Yeah but he really likes the service and the smell of urine.  
  
Ling: Gross.  
  
Jin: So what do you want to eat Ling?  
  
Ling: I really don't know.  
  
Jin: I want something healthy..  
  
Ling: Jin, you really think your going to find something healthy at Dan's Deep Fried Fat Shack.  
  
Jin: Yes..  
  
Ling: (hits her head)  
  
Jin: Fine lets go home! Murder she wrote is going to on!! And then Charmed!!  
  
Ling: Fine..  
  
(at a nearby hotel)  
  
Jin: That is the most disturbing thing I have ever seen.  
  
Ling: Jin, please gout out my eyes.  
  
Jin: I do that but then you couldn't see and do the same for me.  
  
Ling: I been traumatized!  
  
Jin: Hey they aren't he ones that gave you birth!  
  
(Jun and Kazuya are making out)  
  
Ling: (runs)  
  
Jin: (running as well)  
  
Jun: I knew that plan would work!! Now we have the room to ourselves!  
  
Kazuya: What do you want to do now?  
  
Jun: Want to prank call people?!?  
  
Kazuya: Awesome! Your so smart honey!  
  
AT JULIA'S DATE HOUSE  
  
Julia: Its good to get out of house.  
  
Daniel: You were incredible at that tournament!  
  
Julia: Thanks , marital arts are just a hobby of mine. (Noise) did you hear something?  
  
Daniel: No.  
  
Julia: Yeah, like its coming from your closet.  
  
Daniel: I WILL ADMIT IT! I HAVE A FETISH FOR WOMEN WITH BROWN HAIR!!! Want some dessert?  
  
Julia ( strange face) No, I have to. Um. Um. Reorganize my star wars collectibles!  
  
Daniel: Okay, call me!  
  
(Runs into her car) Julia: That guy was crazy! There are no good guys out there!! (bump) Oh my gosh, I think I ran someone over!  
  
(gets out of her car)  
  
Julia: Wait a minute I ran over The best Bachelor voted from the Mishima Zaibastu! Just my luck!  
  
Daniel: Julia there you are!!  
  
Julia: Get away from me psycho!!  
  
Daniel: You'll never get away!! I have you on speed dial!!  
  
Julia: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (coughs) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
AT ANOTHER HOTEL NEARBY  
  
Jin: So what do you want to do now?  
  
Ling: Want to prank call people?!!?!?  
  
Jin: Honey, your so smart!!  
  
AT LAW'S RESTURANT  
  
Law: The tourney was fun wasn't it?  
  
Paul: Yeah, I have a date tonight!  
  
Law: Really? I remember the last date you had. It turned out to be a drag queen.  
  
Paul: She was a fine interesting person!  
  
Law: Yes.. I bet she was.  
  
(phone rings)  
  
Law: Law's restaurant..  
  
Ling: mm! My name is Donnie Yooooo. ooper and I was interesting if you wanted to buy a tea shaped bed.  
  
Law: Ling.. Drop dead  
  
Ling: are you sure you want Amanda Hughandkiss?  
  
Law: Why would I be interested in .. oh. yeah.. drop dead  
  
Ling: Yes..  
  
Jin: Rocker babes rule!!  
  
Ling: Jin, get off the phone !  
  
Law: Oh shut up!  
  
Jin: Hey no one talks to my wife that way!  
  
Law: Shut up Yama boy!  
  
Ling: shut up old man!  
  
Law: Be respectful to your elders!  
  
Jin: Well, well Xiao he got me.  
  
Ling: Oh, I am sorry honey.  
  
Law: Shut up, I got someone else on the line! (beep) Hello, Law's restaurant!  
  
Jun: Do you want to Seymour Butts?  
  
Law: Jun, good to hear from you.  
  
Jun: ahh ! your no fun!  
  
Kazuya: Wazz up!!!!!!  
  
Law: I gotta go..  
  
Ling: Jin, if you have a butt infection, you have to see the doctor!  
  
Law: I'm back!  
  
Ling: Oh my gosh.. We gotta go..  
  
Law: Good luck on your butt issue jin.  
  
Paul: Who was that?  
  
Law: would you believe circus people asking for Amanda Hughandkiss?  
  
Paul: Let me see! I am looking for Amanda Hughandkiss!! Is there Amanda Hughandkiss here?  
  
Law: I hope not..  
  
Chap 2 will be on the next day!! Cause I'm back!! 


	2. Early Morning!

I don't own anything!!  
  
Chapter 2 (Ring) Ling: Hello.  
  
Julia: Ling, I need your help.  
  
Ling: Julia, its 3 in the morning!  
  
Julia: I went out on this date, and.  
  
Ling: Oh, my gosh, are you okay!  
  
Julia: Nothing like that! But my date turned out to be a fetish!  
  
Ling: What does fetish mean?  
  
Julia: It's when someone gets, that "feeling" for an object.  
  
Ling: Eww.  
  
Julia: Its worse! He has me on speed dial!  
  
Ling: So.  
  
Julia: We break into his house, we get me off the speed dial and we leave.  
  
Ling: obsessive much?  
  
Julia: Yes!  
  
AT A BAR  
  
Lei: It's three in the morning, I should be sleeping, but I can't get to sleep.  
  
Bartender: Get yourself a life!  
  
Lei: I mean, I should happily married with 2 children and enjoying domestic bliss.  
  
Bartender: Seriously dude, were closing, leave!  
  
Lei: But instead I leave alone, waiting for the police case for something to livefor!  
  
Bartender: You're a fed?  
  
Lei: No why?  
  
Bartender: (takes out gun) eat lead!  
  
Lei: What?  
  
Bartender: I said eat lead!  
  
Lei: OH! You're a Mafia person! That why the name of the bar is Alfredo Deals.  
  
Bartender: Eat lead.  
  
Lei: I rather not.  
  
Bartender: you sure?  
  
Lei: Yeah.  
  
AT DANIEL'S HOUSE  
  
Ling: I can't believe were doing this!  
  
Julia: Shut up!  
  
Police: Freeze!  
  
Ling: Da## it!  
  
Julia: No one can stop! (Xena Noise, and runs but something hits her and she falls)  
  
Ling: Oh my gosh!  
  
Police: Don't worry it was just a tranquilizer.  
  
Ling: Oh. (Boom) ohhhh, (faints)  
  
Police: Sorry!  
  
Daniel: What in the world is going on here?!?!  
  
AT THE RESTURANT  
  
Law: So I guess it time to close up.  
  
Paul: I think I need therapy.  
  
Law: Why?  
  
Paul: I have been feeling alone for the longest time.  
  
Law: aren't you?  
  
Paul: Do you think monkies marry?  
  
Law: That its, were calling a therapist tomorrow.  
  
Paul: Do you think monkies have honeymoons?  
  
Law: I'm going home.  
  
Paul: I wonder if there are maids of honors? Law? Law? Where are you? Law? Oooo! Free food!  
  
AT THE POLICE STATION  
  
Julia: Xiao, why are we in a cell?  
  
Ling: Cause you went Xena.  
  
Police: Since you two ladies are awake.  
  
Ling: Hey think about it, you fired at me for no reason, we could sue you.  
  
Police: Well, umm. someone is here to pick you two up, Jin Kazama.  
  
Ling: yeah, that's my husband.  
  
Police: I'll let you go for free, if you don't sue me and you take at least 2 weeks of therapy.  
  
Ling: Fine, we agree.  
  
Julia: No, nothing can stop! (boom, faints)  
  
Ling: She says yes too.  
  
Police: Good.  
  
AT ALFREDO'S DEALS  
  
Lei: So, I go freeze!  
  
Bartender: Yeah, and what did the person do?  
  
Lei: They froze!  
  
Lei & Bartender: (burst into laughter)  
  
Lei: Were drunk aren't we?  
  
Bartender: you think so? Cause you have beautiful eyes  
  
Lei: I gotta go home.  
  
THERAPIST OFFICE  
  
Nina: Okay, I am sent to kill Steve Fox! But instead, I end up in a fight with Anna and then watching a movie with a women's book club. Gosh, I did not know that they had that many movies!  
  
Therapist: so you don't like your job?  
  
Nina: Well it's what I am best at. But sometimes at night, I get lonely, and I cuddle up to Mr. Lumpkins and watch old bear movies movies.  
  
Therapist: Mr. Lumpkins?  
  
Nina: My only friend. A stuffed animal.  
  
Therapist: Well its sounds like your existence is nothing but killing and watching really bad movies with a stuffed animal that will never say anything back to you. Your life is with no love, and always have the fear of dying from a barrage of bullets.  
  
Nina: Well thanks for putting my life in such great perspective!  
  
Therapist: Welcome, now leave, the session is over.  
  
Nina: Yeah, well you better watch when you go to bed.  
  
Therapist: I will! Lonely young hag.I'd steal your youth if I could.  
  
Chapter 3 is coming!!!!!! 


	3. Therapist and Son

Chapter 3  
  
Don't own anything  
  
AT THE THERAPIST OFFICE  
  
Therapist: Julia, you seem to have some compulsive issues  
  
Julia: Really, did I have to tell you that?  
  
Therapist: It sounds like you have trouble trying to find a mate  
  
Julia: Hey, I'm not an animal!  
  
Therapist: Well, I mean, tell me all about your love life.  
  
Julia: My first crush was David. I was seven and he was eight. I thought he really liked me but he said he liked Lisa, that tramp!  
  
Therapist: I see.  
  
Julia: But I told her who's boss when I beat her up and hung her upside down on the flag pole!  
  
Therapist: Tell me more.  
  
Julia: So my first date was with this guy named Daren. He was nice but I broke up with him cause he did this thing with his teeth. Dave was cute but he was a weakling! He got ran over my a reindeer! Then there was Dillan. He was so hot and so cool, but I figured out he liked to date younger girls. Then there was.  
  
2 hours later..  
  
Therapist: You seem to be extremely picky. Is that why you attacked me because I walk wrong?  
  
Julia: yes, yes it is you dirty therapist.  
  
Therapist: You seem to have a lot of issues. Do you hate your mother?  
  
Julia: No, its yours I hate!  
  
Therapist: And how do you know my mother?  
  
Julia: I know all!  
  
Therapist: You took the pills on the desk didn't you?  
  
Julia: The stars bright light will consume your soul and wash the sins in a river humans call the sky!  
  
Therapist: Your scaring me. Sessions, over. Please leave.  
  
Julia: hehe, I have a buttcrack!  
  
Therapist: Yes, yes you do.  
  
Julia: Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake! Shake your booty!  
  
THE NEXT SESSION  
  
Ling: I don't understand why I have to be here. I was just going along with Julia so she wouldn't have killed anyone.  
  
Therapist: so your husband has "those" kind of issues?  
  
Ling: That is personal!  
  
Therapist: So he does have "those" kind of issues!  
  
Ling: What's your problem?!?!  
  
Therapist: Cause your husband a cutie and I will kill you to marry him, and I just wanted to know a flaw.  
  
Ling: Why you!  
  
Therapist: (writes something down) violent tendencies  
  
Ling: I'll show you violent!  
  
NEXT SESSION  
  
Therapist: Jin do you think I'm sexy?  
  
Jin: In no way what so ever.  
  
Therapist: (Rod Stewart song) do you think I am sexy? Com on baby let me know?  
  
Jin: I'm married, and my wife is a lot prettier than you.  
  
Therapist: Screw you  
  
Jin: Well you're just stupid and old!  
  
Therapist: You have those kinds of issues!  
  
Jin: What kind of therapist are you?  
  
Therapist: A lonely one!  
  
Jin: I see!  
  
Therapist: I am going to get rid of your wife and marry you!  
  
Jin: (tackles her)  
  
NEXT SESSION  
  
Hworang: I mean, what am I a freak? I mean hey, I have know last name!  
  
Therapist: Why don't you make one for yourself?  
  
Hworang: I don't know! And what is it with people that think I am gay?  
  
Therapist: I don't know, I'm not psychic!  
  
Hworang: I heard you made a pass on Jin.  
  
Therapist: Yes, yes I did.  
  
Hworang: Is that why your in a body cast right now  
  
Therapist: No, I got attacked by a bear.  
  
Hworang: Kuma attacked you?  
  
Therapist: What the heck is wrong with you?  
  
Hworang: I came here so you could help me find what's wrong with me!  
  
Therapist: Get out before I kill you.  
  
Hworang: Have you seen , Dude Where's My Car?  
  
Therapist: No, that movie looked dumb.  
  
Hworang: No it was awesome!  
  
Therapist: I can't find a problem if you don't know me what you think your problem is!  
  
Hworang: My problem, well I just don't know what to do with my life. Tomorrow I am getting kicked out of the military with a dishonorable discharge and I have no one to come home to.  
  
Therapist: Well then get girlfriend!  
  
Hworang: I can't, you don't think I look like Ben Affleck or something?  
  
Therapist: You don't have to be handsome, just be yourself.  
  
Hworang: This is my true self.  
  
Therapist: So that is why your so lonely.  
  
Hworang: I thought this session would make me feel better.  
  
Therapist: It says on your record you were in two of the iron fist tournaments run by the Mishima Zaibastu. You know other than the fighting you can also, meet some people there.  
  
Hworang: I spent my whole time looking for Jin.  
  
Therapist: Oh..  
  
Hworang: No! I mean, I spent it looking to beat the crap out of him!  
  
Therapist: I know he is handsome  
  
Hworang: I hate you!!  
  
FINAL SESSION OF THE DAY  
  
Therapist: So Mr. Kazuya, your son has just gotten married, and you re- started college because of your complete arrogance.  
  
Kazuya: Yes, yes I have.  
  
Therapist: what I don't get is if someone as rich as you would have to worry about being intelligent.  
  
Kazuya: I don't want to be dumb to the world.  
  
Therapist: With the money you got, I would go down on my knees and force myself to fart numerous times.  
  
Kazuya: In a strange way I am flattered.  
  
Therapist: You know, your as handsome as your son, but you are so much wiser.  
  
Kazuya: Why did you just make a pass on me?  
  
Therapist: So sue me, I'm alone in this world!  
  
Kazuya: Sure I will. See you in court tomorrow.  
  
Therapist: What?!?  
  
  
  
The next week later, there therapist was sued for mal-practice and sexually and verbal harassment. Kazuya sued her for all her money, and took his family and his son and his wife to a great dinner at some fancy restaurant where they got desserts from a nearby McDonalds.  
  
Chapter 4 is coming!! Julia gets to go on Dismissed! Jin and Ling to a love you seminar, and the other end up in a cult.. Weird huh??? Can't wait can ya?!?! 


	4. More Crazyness!

Chapter 4!!  
  
  
  
AT A HOTEL  
  
Jin: Well Ling, what do you want to do now?  
  
Ling: I have no idea.  
  
Jin: Hey lets turn on the TV!  
  
(Turns the TV on, Dismissed is on)  
  
Ling: Hey I love this show!  
  
Jin: Do we have to watch this show?!?  
  
Ling: Anal  
  
Jin: What?  
  
Ling: I don't know what I just said.  
  
Jin: Oh my gosh! Julia on!  
  
Ling: No way!  
  
Jin: Yes way!  
  
Ling: No way!  
  
Jin: yes way!  
  
Ling: Anal  
  
Jin: What?  
  
Ling: Okay Jin turn it up  
  
(on the TV screen)  
  
Julia: Hi, my name is Julia, and I am looking for a fine man. I fun, free and NASTY!  
  
(ling and jin make faces)  
  
Jin :This will be interesting.  
  
King: anal  
  
Ling: Sweet mother of pearl!  
  
Jin: What?  
  
Ling: Anal  
  
Nina: Who wants some drugs!  
  
(on the TV screen)  
  
Julia: I am fun free, and nasty!  
  
Nina: Did Julia say what I think she said?  
  
Ling: where in the world did you guys come from!?!?  
  
King: From your butt and around the corner  
  
Jin: (looks) Wow, I don't think you came from my butt.  
  
Nina: Here Ling have something to drink!  
  
Ling: I don't like to drink. ( Nina force feeds Ling some alcohol)  
  
King: We got her stoned!  
  
Jin: What in the world are you thinking!  
  
Nina: Lets go to a nightclub!  
  
King: Down with the gypsy!  
  
Jin: I don't know you guys.(looks at the TV screen)  
  
(Nina, Jin, and King stare at the screen in complete surprise)  
  
Nina: Eww.  
  
Jin: I hope she knows people are watching this.  
  
King: Go Jules! Never knew you had it in you!  
  
(on the T.V screen)  
  
Julia: Whip cream and a cherry on top!  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????  
  
AT A THERAPY SESSION  
  
Paul: Wow, you really let this place go.  
  
Therapist: Yes, I was sued for all I got.  
  
Paul: yeah, okay moving on to my problems. Do monkies marry?  
  
Therapist: Anal  
  
Paul: What?  
  
OUTSIDE THE HOTEL  
  
Hworang: Jin, I am going to beat the crap out of you!  
  
Jin: Sorry but we have to take my wife to a hospital because King got her stoned.  
  
Hworang: Your wife's hot.  
  
Jin: It reassures me you don't have the hots for me.  
  
Hworang: Bring it on!  
  
Jin: I'm kind of busy right now!  
  
Hworang: Shut up and fight!  
  
King: Anal!  
  
Jin: What in the world?!? Everyone keeps saying that!  
  
(Jun, Kazuya, Paul, Nina, Anna, Miharu, Craig, Christie, Steve Fox, Marshall, Forest, Combat, Lee, Heihatchi, Lei, Kuma, Panda, Gon, Dr. Abel, Dr. B, Michelle, The Jacks, Wang, Kunimistu, Yoshimitsu come out of now where)  
  
Jin: Where in the world did all of you guys come from??  
  
All (except Jin, singing a song) Don't you see now , what going on! The main point of this chapter is all about the world "ANAL"!!!!  
  
Ling: What?  
  
Jin: Don't ask me.  
  
Jun: Now lets all sing song from Sister Act!  
  
All: Ain't no mountain high enough! Ain't wide enough, to keep me from getting from you!  
  
Lei: Now The Sound of Music  
  
All: the hills are alive!!! With the sound of music!!!(pause) When the bee stings, when the dog bites, when I'm feeling sad! I just think of my favorite things, and then I don't feel so bad!!!! (pause) Do a deer, a female deer, ra a drop of golden sun! Me, my name I call my self, fa a long, long way to run, di a needle pulling thread! (pause) Climb, every mountain!!! (pause) don't you see?? Were all the Tekken characters and we will bring happiness to your door!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jin: That's right!  
  
Lee: Now show tunes!  
  
All: Shut up!  
  
Jin: I have to save my wife! Nina stoned her!  
  
Kazuya: In a way son, aren't we all?  
  
Jin: uh?  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 coming to ya! 


	5. The Love Love and More Love Show

Chapter 5  
  
Don't own anything..  
  
IT'S THE LOVE CONNECTION! 4 couples are going to be chosen to be on a show that is all about love. We're like the newlywed game. testing how well the couple really knows each other. The winner wins an all expense paid trip tour of every major sight to see in Europe!  
  
Julia: I need to get on that show! But the thing is that I am not dating anyone!  
  
(a random guy walks around the corner of the street)  
  
Julia: (Hey, I'll be like a guy, find any pretty guy and then dump him once I am done using him! Perfect plan Julia!) Hey, um, handsome stranger, would you like to come to go a date with me?  
  
Stranger: No! (Runs!)  
  
Julia: Crap, who am I going to find to be my date in Seoul, Korea?  
  
(Hworang and some of his Blood Talon friends walk around the corner)  
  
Julia: I hit myself for the irony.  
  
Hworang: Hey Julia, long time no see!  
  
Julia: Your acting too nice for you usual self.  
  
Hworang: Well I mean we use to date.  
  
Julia: Yeah what happened to that cheap gutter tramp anyway?  
  
Hworang: She wasn't a tramp, she just dressed like one. And she said that after you sang Alanis Morissette song You Ought Know she thought all my ex- girlfriends were all homicidal and decided to stop dating me.  
  
Julia: How sad.  
  
Hworang: It was.  
  
Julia: I'm going to be straight forward, I need you to be my boyfriend again so I can appear on a game show to win an all expense paid trip through Europe!  
  
Hworang: so you decided to fall in love with me again.  
  
Julia: No, were you listening?!?!?  
  
Hworang: Absolutely not. So now that were dating, lets make out.  
  
Julia: * kicks him in the crotch* Meet me in Studio 23 in Japan, or I will eat you!  
  
Hworang: Yes ma'am.  
  
Julia: Good, now fetch me a latte or I will kick you there again.  
  
Hworang: Yes ma'am.  
  
Julia: Good.. Also, I have this list of things to do. Do it my 5 this afternoon! And get the dry cleaner first.  
  
Hworang: Why do I have to do what you tell me too * kick in the crotch * yessss maaaa'aam.  
  
AT THE MISHIMA MANSION  
  
Jin: Grand daddy!! You're home!  
  
Heihatchi: Yes my boy!  
  
Jun: Stop talking like that, it scares me.  
  
Kazuya: Well, father how are you?  
  
Heihatchi: (eye do a funny thing) I am fine son.  
  
Kazuya: Well I have to start my college homework. Goodbye.  
  
Jin: College sucked.  
  
Heihatchi: The girls didn't.  
  
Jin: Your right about one grandfather.  
  
Ling: Jin, I have something to tell you ( whispers something in Jin's ear)  
  
Jin: * starts to cry *  
  
Ling: Then don't ever be that kind of guy!  
  
Jun: Yeah, I thought I taught you better! Well then it back to watching Women Empowerment Videos again Jin.  
  
Jin: Do I have to?  
  
Kazuya: AHHHH!!  
  
Ling: What wrong?  
  
Kazuya: this homework! It all just gibber gash!  
  
Jin: What don't you get?  
  
* gives Jin his homework*  
  
Ling: This isn't college homework, it a coloring book.  
  
Jin: She's right dad.  
  
Kazuya: Well I still don't get it! * runs upstairs and starts to cry*  
  
Heihatchi: and everyone thinks you're a pansy Jin. I guess you get it from your father.  
  
Lee: Hello everyone!  
  
Jin: Hi Uncle Lee.  
  
Lee: Don' call me Uncle Lee. Call me Queen Erotica.  
  
Jun: And how in heaven sake would we call you that?  
  
Lee: Some many questions but so few answers.  
  
Ling: I don't what know.  
  
Jin: Hey we got this in the mail!  
  
Ling: What is it honey?  
  
Jin: It says that the game show Love Love and More Love wants us to be on the show! If we win, we get an all expense paid trip through Europe!  
  
Heihatchi: You already have enough money to go through the earth.  
  
Jin :yeah, but me and Ling know each other so well we will beat the pants off anyone!  
  
Ling: Why did the pick us Jin?  
  
Jin: Cause we were seen at the Zaibastu music awards!  
  
Ling: So where is the show going to be filmed?  
  
Jin: It says at Studio 23 right here in Japan!  
  
Ling: Good.  
  
Jin: Crap, it also has an invitation for mom and dad.  
  
Ling: What do we do?  
  
Jin: WE BURN IT.  
  
Ling: That sounded a little cryptic Jin.  
  
Jin: so..  
  
Ling: Keep with the cryptic please.  
  
Jin: why not perky jin?  
  
Ling: Please be cryptic Jin.  
  
Jin: Fine. WE BURN IT!  
  
Lee: I Queen Erotica!!! I wet my self sometimes!  
  
Ling: I think he heard too much.  
  
Jin: THEN WE WILL BURN HIM.  
  
Lee: Burn what?  
  
EDDY GORDO'S HOUSE  
  
Christie: Eddy!  
  
Eddy: AHH! Shut up!  
  
Christie: Eddy!  
  
Eddy: Touch me again and you won't even remember what gender you are in the morning!  
  
Christie: Eddy!  
  
Eddy: Christie, you're a retard! Why can't you be like the other Tekken girls???? They are so much cooler and where more clothes than you have with you.  
  
Christie: Eddy!!!  
  
Eddy: You're like a frigging doll that won't shut up!  
  
Christie: Eddy!!  
  
Eddy: *reads the mail * What's this thing about that Love show * continues reading* (mmm, an all expense paid trip all over Europe. Well if Christie and me win, I can ditch her in Rome and find some one hotter. Like.. Julia Chang. Yeah. I mean I'm rich but. spending money on Christie! I don't even buy her food, she digs in the dirt to find worms and stuff) Do you want to be on a Love game show with me?  
  
Christie: Eddy!  
  
Eddy: I'll take that as a yes.  
  
AT STUDIO 23  
  
Steve: Hello everyone! My name is Steve Fox, I use to be a professional boxer! But I fell in love with this woman named Nina Williams and I gave up my job. Unfortunately she told me one day that we could never be.  
  
Audience: Booo to Nina!  
  
Steve: she had a good reason though! I am her son and through some kinky science experiments, I was born and my mother is almost the same age as me.  
  
Audience: * silence*  
  
Steve: Okay! As I said before, I'm Steve Fox and I am the host of Love Love and More Love!  
  
Audience: Yeah!!  
  
Steve: Okay let's meet our first contestant, the only married couple here! The famous Ling and Jin Kazama! Okay you two tell us something about you two.  
  
Jin: Well, our relationship started out weird but in the end, we made.  
  
Ling: Yeah, we love each other.  
  
(Lei in the audience)  
  
Lei: Boo!! Move on to the dirty lusty kids!  
  
Ling: Lei shut your whole!  
  
Steve: Ooo. She's a feisty one.* walks up and whispers * How about you leave pansy boy and we meet after the show.  
  
Ling: Eww, I love Jin, and you were in love with your mother!  
  
Jin: Hey Steve, how about we meet after the show?* his hands start having electricity around them *  
  
Steve: Dude, I get the picture.  
  
Jin: Darn, you know that never scares anyone.  
  
Ling: Its okay Jin, I got kind of scared.  
  
Steve: Our next contestant Julia Chang and Hworang... ummmmm.  
  
Lei: Hanusanus!  
  
Ling: Wooo! Go Lei!  
  
Steve: Ooo. Feisty!  
  
Jin: Don't start again!  
  
Steve: Geesh, protective husband.  
  
Jin: Ling, didn't Hworang and Julia break up?  
  
Ling: I don't know.  
  
Steve: Tell us about yourself you guys.  
  
Hworang: G! She was like walking down the streets of Seoul, my home town. And she likes, please after we broke up, she like I just kept thinking about you. Please, your so much better me! Take me back!  
  
Julia: No he did that, he just think I did it because he mentally ill.  
  
Hworang: If I knew that meant, I probably be offended.  
  
Ling: Julia, I said dump the guy, it can spell for beans!  
  
Steve: Ooh. Ling so feisty!  
  
Jin: Shut up!  
  
Steve: Ling loves me, you'll see!!  
  
Ling: I love Jin!  
  
Steve: You mean Steve!  
  
Lei: Just move on!  
  
Steve: (wipes himself off) Okay our test contestants, Eddy Gordo and Christie Monterio. Tell us a little about yourselves. Man Ling's hot!  
  
Jin: Dude, I'm going to kill you!  
  
Ling: calm down, he's not worth it.  
  
Steve: I'm worth more than you'll ever know.  
  
Jin: One more and I will kill you!  
  
Eddy: Okay, Christie and me go way back. Her lunatic grandfather taught me the art of caperoria. Right before he died he likes, dude, teach my grand daughter to fight.  
  
Christie: Oh my gosh Eddy! You said he joined a nudist colony!  
  
Eddy: Hey you didn't say my name!  
  
Christie: Oh, a Eddy!  
  
Eddy: Idiot.  
  
Christie: Eddy, Eddy!  
  
Julia: Sorry, Eddy but I thought you have a little more class.  
  
Eddy: Actually how about I ditch Christie and we meet after the show.  
  
Julia: Why not?  
  
Hworang: I thought you were with me!  
  
Julia: shut up!  
  
Lei: Yeah! There is the lust!  
  
Ling: Lei shut up!  
  
Steve: Man. She is so feisty.  
  
Jin: Dude!! You better shut up!  
  
Steve: We have one couple left.. who is it?  
  
Wait for Chapter 6 


	6. The Love Love and More Love Show Goes Be...

Chapter 6  
  
Don't Own Anything.  
  
BACK AT THE STUIDO 23  
  
Steve: who is the final couple?  
  
Ling: Yeah I wonder who it will be?  
  
Steve: You know we could be a couple,  
  
Ling: I rather read books by Jin's dad!.  
  
Audience: (Gasp)  
  
Steve: Guess everyone!  
  
Lei: Shut up and bring them out!  
  
Steve: It says on the paper, Queen Erotica and.. MOTHER!  
  
Lei: Ewww! Lee is so old!  
  
Julia: Yeah, that is kind of gross.  
  
Steve: Mother!  
  
Lee: Yes, we secretly started dating during the Iron Fist Tournament 1!  
  
Nina: Steve shut up!  
  
Lee: Yeah, anyway, don't you know I'm your father?!?  
  
Steve: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo!!!  
  
Jin: And I thought my family was screwed up.  
  
Ling: hey Jin, not biologically but family wise Steve is your cousin.  
  
Jin: Eww! You were in love your mom and made pass on your cousin.  
  
Christie: Eddy!  
  
Hworang: What are you a hillbilly?  
  
Jun: Why weren't we invited?  
  
Kazuya: Yeah we're the first couple in the Tekken Series and Jun and I have been on the Zaibastu Zine!!  
  
Jin: I don't know why daddy!  
  
Lee: Let just start the show.  
  
Steve: Man, even for a cousin, Ling's hot!  
  
Jin: That it! (Tackles Steve)  
  
Ling: Go Jin!  
  
Julia: Why can't you ever do something like that for me?  
  
Hworang: Okay. (Tackles Eddy)  
  
Julia: Well at least his is good for something.  
  
Jun: We should stop the violence!  
  
Kazuya: You want to eat out instead, I just bought that Buffy Season 3 DVD set.  
  
Jun: I love Buffy! She so smart and witty!  
  
Kazuya: Let's go.  
  
Christie: Eddy!  
  
Julia: Shut up you mush brained idiot!  
  
Eddy: Hey only I get to say put downs to her.  
  
Christie: Eddy!  
  
Eddy: shut up you ignorant little skank!  
  
Steve: AWWWWW! Make him stop hitting me!  
  
Mirharu: Hey can I be on the show? I mean Christie's on the show! She can't even say here name!  
  
Christie: Eddy!  
  
Ling: Get off the stage. The reason I stopped being your friend cause you tried to steal Jin from me!  
  
Mirharu: That was hurtful Ling!  
  
Julia: Wait a minute aren't you dead from the story Wedding?  
  
Jin: Actually Steve died in Spring Break.  
  
Ling: Don't ask and just beat the crap out of Steve , kay honey.  
  
Jin: sure honey!  
  
Nina: *takes a stick*  
  
Lee: Do you have to be so homicidal honey?  
  
Nina: Yes! Queen Erotica!  
  
Lee: Oh, yeah forgot, that is my name!  
  
*jumps at Steve*  
  
PLEASE HOLD ON FOR SOME TECHNICAL DIFFULCULTIES  
  
Marshall: Okay welcome to the game show Love Love and More Love!  
  
Jin: What happened?  
  
Ling: I don't know.  
  
Julia: What happened to our host Steve Fox?  
  
Marshall Law: I've always been your host!  
  
Nina: Let just get on with the show.  
  
Lei: yeah!  
  
Marshall: Okay, first round is for the girls! Couple number 1, Ling , what is you husband's favorite movie?  
  
Ling: Easy, Steel Magnolias, and Soul Food.  
  
Marshall: Your correct!  
  
Hworang: Pfff! That hilarious yama boy!  
  
Julia: That is kind of funny.  
  
Nina: Jin, you're a pansy!  
  
Jin: Looks down in shame.  
  
Ling: Its okay. We still got the point!  
  
Marshall: She's right!!! The Kazama's get 25 points. Okay couple number 2 Julia, What is Hworang favorite food.  
  
Julia: I have no clue. Mmmm.. burritos?  
  
Marshall: I'm sorry that wrong. He said he likes * reads his card * G Wazzup  
  
Hworang: Wazzup!  
  
Marshall: You are a complete idiot.  
  
Julia: I know.  
  
Marshall :Christie, when did you meet Eddy.  
  
Christie: Eddy!! Eddy!! Eddy!! Eddy! Eddy.  
  
Marshall: That is wrong.  
  
Christie: Eddy!  
  
Marshall: Will someone shut her up!  
  
Lei: * takes out his gun and throws it at Christie*  
  
Audience: Go Lei!  
  
*Lei Bows * Lei: Thank you everyone!  
  
Marshall: Nina, when did you meet Lee.  
  
Nina: I was walking to kill Heihatchi, but I bump into him instead. In due time, we end up on a date but I get drunk and I end up in a box right next to a hobo and Lee in a nearby car.  
  
Marshall: Oddly. That is correct. Twenty-five points for Nina and Lee! I mean Queen Erotica. All right now for the boys! Jin your first, What is Ling's favorite, bath room deodorant?  
  
Jin: Easy, She a pine sent all the way!  
  
Marshall: What kind of question was that!!!?? Well you got the points anyway. Hworang how would Julia describe herself.  
  
Hworang: She is a cocky, nerdy controlling dominatrix who in an odd way is a feminist.  
  
Marshall: You are . what? RIGHT?  
  
Ling: Why would describe yourself that way.  
  
Julia: eh, whatever it takes to win.  
  
Marshall: Eddy, wait a minute, where did you dispose of Christie's limp body?  
  
Eddy: I will surely get a point for getting this one right! I called some dudes over and then drop her in the middle of the Grand Canyon.  
  
Marshall * hits himself on the head* I'm sorry, you don't a point for that.  
  
Eddy: Man this shows sucks!  
  
Julia: Eddy your so cool when your mad.  
  
Hworang: Hey stop flirting with Eddy!  
  
Julia: If you tell me to do anything else I will tell everyone that you cry after * Hworang puts his hand over her mouth * mmmmmm!  
  
Hworang: she just stupid.  
  
Marshall: Okay..  
  
Julia: He cries after he watches Barney (note: you thought that meant something else.right.well this is a PG-13!! Too bad!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!)  
  
Marshall: Lee, what is Nina's favorite. eweeee. I'm not asking that question! Skip you guys, here, I give you the points. Alright, Ling name Jin's most embarrassing moment.  
  
Ling: It was when me and Ling were walking upstairs, but we fell through this trap door on a stairs and it was small and cramped. We weren't found in the morning, and since my hair got stuck to his belt it looked like I was..  
  
Marshall: ahh too much information.  
  
Julia: Yes I will admit, I pretended to be Hworang's girlfriend but I'm in love you with you!! * starts violently having seizures *  
  
Ling: Maybe we should help her.  
  
Lei: Everyone duck, she going to go Carrie on us!!! * a giant earthquake starts *  
  
( PURE CHOAS, AS EVERYTHING IS BEING DESTROYED MY JULIA'S ADVANCE PSYOKINESE)  
  
Jin: AWWW!!  
  
Ling: Calm down Jin!!!  
  
Nina: AAAAA!  
  
Lee: My underpants!  
  
Lei: What?!?!  
  
Lee: Yes, my underpants!  
  
Marshall: Ahh this going to be crazy! I quit!!  
  
Steve: (covered in dirt) Ling, I love you!!  
  
Jin: Why you son of a  
  
Ling: why don't we all calm down and just return back to the game show!  
  
Hworang: Ling! The place is falling down!  
  
Julia: Hworang, I love you!!!  
  
Hworang Your scarying me!!  
  
Ling: AHH!!!  
  
Jin: Don't ever talk about my wife like that!!  
  
Julia: You don't love me!!?? Then the world will come to an end.  
  
Nina: Lee, I never said this but I'm in love you!!  
  
Lee: Really? I just thought you just wanted the money!!!  
  
Nina: Actually that is the only reason I like you..  
  
Lee: Ahhh!!  
  
PLEASE HOLD ON FOR SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. 


	7. The Love Show goes Boom

Chapter 7 

More Love Love and More Love 

Down own anything. 

Jin: I'm am really confused. Didn't Julia, just go Carrie on us.

Ling: don't ask, cause I'm confused myself. 

Nina: Man I'm getting tired of this. 

Lee: So where are we now?

Julia: I have no idea… 

Nina: I know this place, its oh never mind. 

Julia: Didn't I kill all you guys? 

Ling: Where did you get that kind of power anyway?

Hworang: I don't know… 

Julia: You better love me! 

Jin: Okay! Everyone lets just calm down. There was a big flash of light and now we are all in a place where we don't, holy crap were going die! 

Ling: Jin, shut up. 

Julia: Okay maybe we could, tell stories! 

Hworang: Yeah, there the people will find 8 dead bodies all conveniently in a circle, telling stories.

Eddy; Hey at least I never have to see Christie again. 

Ling: That's a relief. 

Julia: Okay lets just tell stories before some can find us.

Nina: fine, I get to go first. One day me and Lee break into Hehatchi's room and

Lee: Nina, this is a PG-13 story, okay…

Nina: It's the tone down version! So we go and we find a Playstation 2 and we play for hours. 

Julia: Yeah… Okay, ewww!

Ling: Gosh, were not stupid! 

Nina: You got a better story about you and Jin, the goody, goody couple. 

Jin: The skanky woman and dirty old man couple. 

Ling: MMMM… 

Nina: On something exciting! You probably did nothing. 

Lee: Underpants. 

Jin: Make him shut up. 

Ling: One time me and Jin… We stole a car, ran all the way to China were he hijacked another car, robbed a bank and store, burn down some house and killed a man. 

(Nina, Eddy, Julia, Hworang, and Lee all stare in complete surprise) 

Jin: MMMM… Funny story huh? Eh? * Nervous look * 

Julia: Wow… 

Hworang: It took me months to commit all those crimes. 

Nina: Okay… 

Jun: What are all of you guys doing in Kazuya's Dead Body Basement?!?! I mean, slaughterhouse… no I mean ahhh… 

Jin: Mom, I can' t believe you ever told me about this. 

* Dead body drops from a hole in the ceiling * 

Ling: Hey isn't that your dad's secretary? 

Jun: Yeah, I didn't like her she kept hitting on Kazuya… 

Ling: Ms. Kazama! You ordered her to be killed?!?!? 

Jin: Mommy!?!?! 

Jun: Keep your mouth's shut our your all next! 

Eddy: Man, your mom freaky. 

Jun: Now get out of the basement!!! 

Julia: Let do it before some kills us all. 

AT STUDIO 23 

Jin: Its completely empty! 

Julia: That is so weird!! 

Masked Stranger: AHHH! So you have figured out my game!

Hworang: You wanted to piss us off.

Masked Stranger: Yes! And to show you of my power! * Shoots Hworang with lighting*

Julia: We didn't care that much about him anyway.

Ling: Who are you?

Masked Stranger: I'm am super cop Lei Wulong! 

Jin: Oh my gosh, I thinks he super cop Lei Wulong! 

Lei: That is what I said to idiot! Your lives are no longer safe! This is a warning. Watch for my wrath! 

*Disappears in a flash of light* 

Hworang: Don't worry everyone, I am okay! 

Jin: So anyone want to go find something to eat? 

Nina: Sure why not. 

A FEW DAYS LATER

Jin: wow, so I wonder what should we do next… 

Jun: Maybe you should heed Lei's warning. He is a very… Intriguing man… 

Kazuya: Wait a minute! Hey you find him attractive! 

Jun: I didn't say attractive, more alluring… 

Ling: What's Lei going to do anyway? 

Kazuya: Well since I have seen some trouble in Jin's marriage, I signed you up for a marriage seminar. 

Lee: Why would you do that? Kazuya your is the marriage that is failing. Jun has the hots for Lei Wulong and your the one on a different date with a different girl every night! 

Jun: Kazzie! * starts to cry * 

Kazuya: I'm sorry!!! 

Jun * jumps out the window * Lei, I 'm coming for you! 

Kazuya: No, please!!! Think about our son, it would break the family apart! 

Jin: I hate you daddy!!! * starts to cry * 

Ling: Oh man… 

Heihatchi: You know something interesting really needs to happen to me , cause I have been in every Tekken Series so far and nothing has * anvil falls on * 

Lee: Well that was a strange twist of fate… 

Ling: Is he going to be okay?

Lee: How should I know, I'm not a doctor. Hey if anyone ask I stole Kazuya car to pick up Nina.

Ling: Eww.. Your so … old.. 

Lee: Just tell them okay… 

Ling: Alright.

Lee: and you might want to check on your husband. 

Ling: Have a good time Lee. Crap! We still have to go to that marriage seminar. 

AT A REMOTE AND RANDOM PLACE

Lei: I was so smart in brain washing the Tekken characters!!! Ahh, we are the cult of Lei, they worship me!! 

Anna: Oh, great master Lei!!! Do you think I cult website name should be Leiscult.com or cultoftheleis.com? 

Lei: Oh sod off!

Paul: * talking like a zombie* Your not British Lei.. 

Lei: Yes.. No I'm not. 

Forest: How long do we have to be under Lei's powers? 

Yoshimitsu: I hope not long cause my butt itches and Lei's has this thing about that.

Marshall: Dang, I'm bored. 

Craig: I'm large… 

Steve: You know even under Lei's dark demonic powers, I still have the hots ling. 

Baek: You know before I really met Hworang, I had the hots for him….

*everyone stares * 

Baek: what, he looked like girl!!! People still pay me to see the crazy girl named Hworang. 

Lei: Pish Posh! The time has come to kidnap Jun Kazama so I can perform a dark ritual that will give me ultimate power. 

King: Do we have to, Simpsons is going to be on soon! 

Lei: Now!

Jun: Oh hey everyone!! HI Lei!! 

Lei: wow that was easier than I thought.

King: Score, last one to the TV has to change the channel after the Simpsons! 

* everyone runs * 

Lei: Ungrateful cult worshippers. They worship you but you still don't get the respect you deserve! 

Jun: Yeah… Okay, I'm here to make my womanizing husband jealous.

Lei: Yes… You know what, I'm tired of being evil. * disappears in a poof of light never to be seen again * 

*Kazuya runs through the doors * 

Kazuya: No Jun, I promise to change!!! 

Jun: Kazuya? 

Kazuya: NOOOOOOOOOOO * runs into the wall * 

Paul: Hey! Were not under the control of the evil Lei!

Jun: What? 

AT THE MARRIAGE SEMINAR 

Lady: Jin, do you love your self?

Jin: I guess.

Lady: I mean do you really love yourself? 

Jin : NO!! * starts to cry * 

Lady: Now were coming to the problem… You care and love Ling, but you also, need to care about yourself. Say this " I love myself, I am a good person… People care about me" 

Jin: I love myself, I am a good person… People care about me. 

Lady: Good. 

Jin : Oh Thankyou!!! 

Ling: * snoring * 

Lady: * eerie smile * Your welcome. 

WEIRD HUH??? WELL ITS ONLY GETTING WEIRDER! 

CHAPTER 8 COMING SOON! 


	8. ONE JAGGED LITTLE PILL MIXED WITH ONE HE...

Chapter 8 

Still don't own anything…. Don't own Tekken our Star Wars… Don't ask. Or the other things involved….

ROAD TRIP 

Ling: Why in the world did we just take a road trip for no reason.

Jin: Yeah I need to apply for a job.

Kazuya: * acting crazy * WE LOVE EACH OTHER…. 

Jin: Dad you're scaring me.

Lee: Yeah, and this car we are driving in is way to cramp! 

Heihatchi: Can we stop, my stomach has a headache! 

Kazuya: JUST REMEMBER, EVERYONE, WE LOVE EACH OTHER!!! 

Jin: I can't believe you gagged mom!

Kazuya: YOUR MOM AND I ARE JUST WORKING MATURELY THROUGH SOME ISSUES.

Lee: You gagged your own wife!

Kazuya: I'LL DRIVE THIS CAR OFF A CLIFF!!!

Ling: Jin…

Jin: What is it?

Ling: Your dad did something with the car, the doors won't open! 

Kazuya: CAUSE WE ALL LOVE EACH OTHER.

Jun: MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!! 

Kazuya: YES HONEY, YOU LOVE ME!!

Jin :Daddy, stop!

Lee: Eww! What smells so gross??? 

Heihatchi: I took a dump in pants, that what smells! 

Ling: EEWWW!

Kazuya: FATHER, YOU SO FUNNY! CAUSE YOU LOVE ALL OF US!!

Jin: Dad stop!!! 

Kazuya: * takes out a gun * WHAT DID YOU SAY MY WONDERFUL SON??? 

Ling: We being held hostage… 

Heihatchi: sorry son but I stained the seat while I was crapping. 

Kazuya: IT'S ALL RIGHT!! BECAUSE WE ALL LOVE EACH OTHER!!!!! 

Ling: Jin, I'm getting scared here. 

Jun: MMMMMMMMMMMM. 

Lee: At least ungag your wife!

Kazuya: NOOO! WE LOVE EACH OTHER!! 

Jin: Hey look outside!! We being followed by the high way patrol! 

Kazuya: NOTHING CAN STOP ME, BECAUSE WE LOVE EACH OTHER * Does something with his eye * 

Ling: Oh my gosh, its the mother ship from Independence Day!!

Mothership: You must stop Kazuya!

Lee: It's the Death Star now! 

Darth Vader: * deep breath * Kazuya, must be stopped… 

Jun: MMMMMMM

Ling: AHHHHH! The storm troopers are landing! 

*star wars music * bump, bump, bump, bump bump bummmm!! 

Heihatchi: AWWW We all going die! 

Kazuya: NOT WHEN WE LOVE EACH OTHER!!! 

Ling: Jin make your dad stop! 

Jin: Ahhh!! 

Lee: AHH! It's the bad dude Sarumon from the epic story Lord of the Rings! 

Jin: And those crazy dead Kings from the epic motion picture Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring! 

Kazuya: *car going as fast as it can * AS LONG AS WE LOVE EACH OTHER, WE WILL BE FINE.

Heihatchi: I don't know, the Death Star is powering up… 

Kazuya: YOUR SO FUNNY FATHER…. 

Buffy: I will kill you Kazuya!

Ling: Oh my gosh it Buffy!! * gets slapped by Buffy * ow. 

Kazuya: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE WOMAN!! FOR MY FAMILY LOVES ME!!!

Buffy: You actually love this lunatic? 

Jin: Eh, he pays the bills. 

* Kazuya and Buffy start fighting, trading blow after blow * 

Ling: No one is driving though!

*death star fires lasers , car gets hit by hit* 

Jin: Holy crap, we just got hit by a laser! 

Heihatchi: AHH! There is a whole in stomach! 

*Buffy and Kazuya still fighting, a giant spear goes flying through the window as the car swerves* 

Jun: MMMMMM!

Buffy: Oh, your sick, gagging your own wife! 

Jin: AHHHHH! Its Bilbo Baggins and that other guy from the shire!! 

Sammy: It's Sam Gamgee! 

Lee: What happened to Merry and Pippin? 

Sam: I don't know… You saw the Twin Towers yet? 

Lee: No, I really want to see it though! 

*Buffy and Kazuya Still fighting * 

Bilbo: Wow, there really at it. 

Heihatchi: Does anyone care that there is a hole in my stomach!

Jin: Shut up you old senile man! 

Kazuya: JIN DON'T SAY THAT, YOUR GRANDFATHER LOVES YOU!! 

Buffy: Dude, your really freaking me out!! 

Jun: MMMMMM

Jin: Oh dad just frigging untie mom! 

Buffy: yeah, that's not cool. 

Kazuya: BUT WE LOVE EACH OTHER!

*another laser shot hits the car *

Lee: Holy crap were going die! * starts to scream like a woman * 

Buffy: I getting out here! 

*along the way she slaps Ling *

Ling: Owww! 

Jin: Daddy untie mommy. 

Sam: You know Bilbo, I think we should be leavin' .

Heihatchi: Hello, I have a hole in my stomach!!! You *bleeing * holes! 

Ling: AWW! The death Star is re-powering up! 

Kazuya : THEN ITS ALL OVER !!! * the car drives off the cliff * 

Ling: I want you to know that Jin!! I loved you even if I became your girlfriend just to piss of Miharu! 

Jin: Yeah!! That's cool! 

Heihatchi: Before we all die, I like to say, I hate you all.

Lee: This sucked, I should have stayed home drinking beer nuts. 

Kazuya: NO ONE IS GOING TO DIE!!!

Jun: MMMMMMMMMMM!

Jin: For heaven sake, untie mom

*Car hits the water * 

AT SOME VICTIMS HOUSE

Nina: Crap, I can't believe I have to murder Paul! Of all the frigging people in the world!!! 

Paul: Ahh! 

*Nina is watching Paul from a tree * 

Nina: great I've been traumatized for life! What kind of idiot walks naked around their living room! * fails from the tree * CRAAAAPPPPP! 

SOME OTHER PLACE 

Julia: I need to find a date! I'm so bored. 

Michelle: Hey Jules, I'm going on a date. 

Julia :You know its bad when your mom has more dates than you!! Mom, who is it this time? 

Michelle: A nice young man named Steve Fox… 

Julia: oooooo…. (EEEEEEEEEEEEWWW)

Michelle: Now I have to do my usual talking to rock thing so see ya ! 

Julia: Bye mom… Gosh, I need a life! 

Squirrel: Yeah, you do. 

Julia: Squirrel, why am I so lonely?

Squirrel: I don't know, I'm just a squirrel , I'm stupid… But you're the one talking to me. So that makes you a bigger idiot… 

Julia: Can you paint with all the colors! Of the wind!!

Squirrel: Stop trying to be Pocahontas! 

Julia: Yeah well screw you * flicks the squirrel* 

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? IS KAZUYA AND HIS "LOVING" FAMILY DEAD?? WHY IN THE WORLD WAS JULIA TALKING TO A SQUIRREL? WHAT HAPPENED WITH NINA AFTER SHE FELL FROM A PAUL'S TREE? AND WHY IS MICHELLE DATING STEVE FOX? 

WHO REALLY KNOWS… 

CHAPTER 9 IS COMING SOON! 

HEE…? 


	9. I'm Pissed off and Delusional with a hin...

Chapter 9

I'm Pissed off and Delusional with a hint of More Than You Are

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…! 

IN THE CAR THAT IS IN THE RIVER

ODDLY EVERYONE IS DREAMING

BECAUSE EVERYONE FAINTED WHEN THE CAR CRASHED INTO THE RIVER, RELEASING GASOLINE CAUSING EVERYONE TO HAULLCINATE 

Jin's Dream 

__

Kuma, Kuma, Kuma Doo, where are you, we need some help from you, Kuma Doo, I know will catch that villain Come Kuma Doo, I see you, pretending you got a sliver! But your not fooling me, by the way to shake and shiver! Come on we got a mystery to solve so Kuma Doo get ready for your act! That's a fact! Come on Kuma Doo, oh I give up, I forgot the rest!

Jin: Where am I? 

Ling: Freddy! 

Jin: Awesome, I 'm Freddy Jones! _. _

Julia: I'm Velma… 

Ling: You idiot Jin! Your Fred, why did you make me Daphne?!?! She's stupid!

Julia: Yeah Fred… 

Hwoarang: Like Zoinks! Kazama I'm going to kill you after this!

Jin: Hey this is my dream for I am Fred! 

Kuma: Keddy!

Ling: Wait I thought Scooby said everything with an R.

Julia: I'm Velma, don't ask me ask Jin, I mean Fred, its his dream! 

Kuma: Kuckers! 

Hwoarang: Like what do we do now. 

Kuma: Kwoarang's is a Kother Kuckers Kass Khole 

Julia: Jinkies! Kuma got a dirty mouth! 

Hwoarang: Wow, I'm going to kill you! 

Kuma: Kyou don't Kot khe kuts kittle kan! 

Hwoarang: Like Zoinkes! What did the bear say.

Ling: Jeepers! I think he said you don't got the guts little man. 

Jin: Okay, lets just calm down everyone!

Hwoarang: Like easy for you to say! Like you don't talk like a hippie! 

Ling: Jeepers!

Julia: Jinkies!

Hwoarang: Zoinks! 

Kuma: Kuma , Kuma Doo! 

Jin: Crap, I have no catch phrase!!! 

Ling: Jeepers! 

Julia: Jinkies!

Hwoarang: Zoinks! 

Kuma: *Jin interrupts *

Jin: Okay I get it!

Julia: Have you ever wonder why Jin I mean Freddy, and Ling, I mean always go together? 

Hwoarang: I don't care!!! Like I don't care! Man, I think Shaggy's on drug. 

Kuma: Kon Kof Kitch! 

Julia: Like Jinkies stop it you two!

Jin: Yeah! Crap I need a catch phrase, how about D'oh! 

Ling: Jeepers Jinny, that's taking!

Jin: Why did you just call me Jinny?

Julia: Well its like Freddy! 

Hwoarang: Zoinks!

Jin: Stop rubbing it in I don't have a cool catch phrase! 

Ling: Jeepers, why in the world am I wearing a retard purple dress. Its very tight!! 

Jin: Hey, at least your not a wearing a choker! 

Julia: I feel this red dress is a little revealing! 

Hwoarang: Zoinks!

Kuma: Kour Kall Kick Heads, Kie Kother Kitches! 

Jin: Shut up bear!!

Kuma: Kuma, Kuma Doo!!!! 

????

JUN'S DREAM

Jun: Awesome! I'm that chick from Crotching Tiger Hidden Dragon! 

Kazuya: I'm that dude with that sword!! 

Ling: Hey I'm that young chick! 

Kazuya: I beat the crap out you! 

Jun: I can fly!! * gets hit by an airplane *

Ling: Where did that airplane come from?

Kazuya: I'm bored lets fight!

*Ling and Kazuya out of now where end up in a bunch of bamboo trees, walking and fighting on them *

Kazuya: I saw this part, I beat the crap out you. 

Ling: Yeah, lets just fight. 

Kazuya: Man those bamboo trees really hurt your eyes!

Ling: Ahhh!!! I forgot I'm afraid of heights! 

Kazuya: Hey where are you there are too many bamboo trees in my way!!! Ahhh flying squirrel. 

Ling: Somebody help, I am afraid of height, and I think I am going to accidentally hurt this sword I'm carrying with me!! The green , the green, the green, 

Kazuya: Destiny!

Ling: What???? 

Kazuya: hey I lost my balance *falls * ahhhhh!

Ling: Kazuya? Kazuya? Kazuya? 

Jun: What was that! It was my dream and an airplane kills me! *pushes off Ling off the bamboo * 

Ling: AHHH!

Jun: There now I'm satisfied! 

Ling's Dream 

__

Once upon a time there were three warriors. 

One was an over spirited sugar Chinese girl. 

The other a tree hugging kenpo chick 

The last a skanky white assassin 

They all were in the Iron Fist Tournament, 

And now they work for me,

Heihatchi's Angels!

Ling: So what are we doing here?

Jin: Hey guys, I'm Bosely! 

Nina: I'm a skank. 

Julia: Okay, I'm in another dream!?!? 

Jin: Okay.

Heihatchi: Good morning angels. 

Ling & Julia: Good morning Heihatchi!

Nina: Yeah, what they said… 

Jin: Hi! 

Heihatchi: Bosley, you gay, gay private investigator. You always needed the girls to save you! 

Nina: I'm bored! OOOh! A Chinese fighting muffin! 

Heihatchi: Okay angels, our next client is Lee Chaolan.

Ling: You mean the Naughty magazine owner? 

Heihatchi: Oddly enough, yes. 

Nina: So let me guess, we go undercover as nude models to infiltrate the magazine after a strange mysterious death. 

Heihatchi: Aaaaa. I guess. Go straight-ahead Nina. 

Nina: *runs out of the building * 

Heihatchi: On to the real case. Lee needs help, after he got a threat from someone he needs protection. 

Jin: Oh wake up Ling! My dream was so much funnier then yours! 

HEHATCHI'S DREAM

Heihatchi: Who?

KAZUYA'S DREAM 

*Jin , Ling , Hwoarang and Julia on in a car * 

Ling: Watch out Jin, your going to run over that crazy hooded stranger

Jin: Oh Ling, due to my slight intoxication, I won't stop, for if I did, then the plot wouldn't even exist. 

Julia: Stupid Ling. 

Jin: hey no one calls my wife that!

Hwoarang: Just run over the guy already!!! 

Julia: Its not going to happen any time soon! Jin's going like 1 mile per hour!

Jin: I'm just being a safe driver. 

Kazuya: Look I'm a hooded stranger!

Ling: * slaps her fore head* 

Kazuya: Hey, son, driving that car already and run me over! * car is still going * Fine !!! Come here!!!! Geesh, go faster than one mile Jin! 

Jin: I'm just driving safe! 

Kazuya: Whatever! * runs into the car * 

Jin: Oh my gosh! What do we do with the dead body! We can't let anyone know!

Ling: Lets just dump him in that lake over there! 

NEXT WEEK 

Camper: AHHH there is a dead body in the water. 

Kazuya: Darn right there is! Its me!! Mario!

Camper: AHHHHH! 

Kazuya: This was the most retardest parody of I Know What you Did Last Summer! 

LEE AND HEIHATCHI DREAMS ARE COMING UP!!! ITS ONLY GETTING STARTED!!! 

CHAPTER 10 COMING SOON! 

__


	10. Last Chapter with a Really Long Title th...

Chapter 10!! 

Last Chapter with a Really Long Title that will probably Dizzy Up the Girl (you know the album? Goo Goo Dolls? Never mind) 

Don't own anyting

WELL THE DREAM SEQUENCE OF LEE WAS TOO BORING. SO WE MOVE TO WHAT NINA WAS DOING

Paul: What fell from my tree? 

Nina: You idiot, it was me!

Paul: Oh, hi Nina…

Nina: Paul I need to ask you one favor

Paul: What's that?

Nina: Get some frigging clothes on! 

Paul: I feel free!

Nina: *takes out a gun * oh I'll just kill you now!

Paul: Your mean Nina!

*a goat falls from the sky and lands on Nina * 

Paul: Woo!! 

Buffy: I was only asked to do one chapter! 

Paul : Oh my gosh! Its Buffy Anne Summers!

Buffy: EWWW… Get some clothes on. 

Paul: You want to watch TV with me?

Buffy: Not really. 

Paul: I' give you some cookies.

Anna: I want a cookie!

Buffy: *side kicks Anna in her face * Stupid skank

Paul: You're sure you don't want a cookie. 

Buffy: No, what I really like is if you put some clothes on.

Dawn: Buffy! Do we have to be here! Cause it weird and that old guy is naked! 

Sponge Bob: I'm ready ! I'm ready!

Buffy: Things just keep getting weirder. 

AT A HOSTPITAL 

Julia: Hello, my name is Dr. Chang. 

Ling: Julia, we know who are. 

Jin: Yeah… 

Lee: What happened? 

Julia: You were found in a nearby quarry . They scooped up your supposed dead bodies and that is how you ended up here.

Heihatchi: AHHH! I still got that hole in my stomach.

Jun: Yeah! I can talk again!

Kazuya: NNOOOO! WE LOVE EACH OTHER!

Julia: He has been like that the whole time. 

Ling: Julia, when did you become a doctor?

Julia: I just finished my major in social sciences . But I' got bored, so I'm like, lets go to medical care!

Jin: *coughs * overachiever. 

Kazuya: AHHHHH!! THE LOVE IS SO STRONG IN THIS ROOM! 

Jun: So when can we go home? 

Julia: How I am suppose to know, I'm not a doctor.

Ling: But you just said *interrupts * 

Julia: Shut up woman!

Jin: Hey no one says that to my wife * tires to tackle her but the IV holds him back * I'll get you ! * starts foaming in the mouth * 

Jun: Oh calm down honey! 

Bart Simpson: Ahhcruumba!

Jin: Bart? You barely ever say that!

Lisa Simpson: I'm insightful! 

Jin: Shut up you little !@#@^&$%#$&

Lisa: Yeah you want to start a fight!!! 

Jin: come on your four fingered, spiky headed, yellow 1#%$%^$%^$#$^&* 

Jun: Leave the little girl alone! 

Heihatchi: I still have a hole in my stomach!!! * faints * 

Jin: Grand Father!!! 

Julia: He was old anyway. 

Lisa: Can we go home Bart?

Bart: No, we get free food if we stay the whole chapter! 

Storm Troopers Rush In * 

Ling: AHHHH It's the storm troopers!

Jin: but hey, it's Princess Leia! 

shoots him with a laser * 

Lee: AHHHHHHHHHH Were all going to die!! Brother Kiss me!

Kazuya: EEEWW! OUR LOVE WILL PROTECT US!

Jun: Oh shut up decrepit idiot!

Ling: Ahh now its Mileena from Mortal Kombat! 

Mileena: AHH Look at me! 

Hwoarang: Hey, I haven't been in the story for awhile , surprise! 

Mileena * throws her Sais at Hwoarang's legs * 

Hwoarang: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

Lee: We all going to die! * lighting from now where hits him *

Jin: its Raiden! 

Ling: Okay, cut it out, there has been enough guest stars already! 

Mileena: I'm pretty! 

Author: NOOOOOOOO! 

Jin: Yeah its getting seriously out of order! There is not plot to this ridiculous story! The first few chapters lead up to all of going to a therapist, and then we end up on a weird love show and then now we had a dream sequence after my crazed father drives us off a cliff! 

Kitana: Wow that's weird. 

Ling: Its Princess Kitana.

Lee: stop with the guest stars anyway? Anyway I don't think they did it all for free. 

Author: I gave up all of Lee's stuff. 

Lee: NOOOOOOOO! 

King: GRRRRR! 

Ling: Ahhh! Why doesn't anything make sense!!!! * Julia injects her with morphine * Wooo , the world is turning, so pretty! 

Jun: Really when is this non-sensible story get any sense! Maybe that's why the author isn't getting any reviews! 

Ling: Pretty!!! You know Jin, sometimes when you do that thing with your cheek you look like George Clooney! 

Jin: I DO????

Lee: Oh don't listen to her she's stoned! 

Jun: We should really try to wake up your grand father.

Jin: I'm so confused, where did the storm troopers go? 

Ling: Jin, your so hot!!!

Jin: Cool! 

Kazuya: SEE THE LOVE!!! 

Julia: Jin, it is the morphine… 

Jun: Darn it, when will this darn story make any sense? 

WHEN WILL IT? 

CHAPTER 11 MIGHT.. I HOPE.

HEEHAW

WHAT HAPPENS TO NINA AND PAUL? HOW DID JULIA BECOME A DOCTOR SO FAST??? 

PLEASE R & R, THANK YOU. 

Jinpachi: Hello, as you might know, I'm Heihatchi's father. Wait for a new chapter , from Tekken, Before, entitled How Paul Got his hair up and Why he got arrested for Stalking…. Thank you, good bye…. 


	11. Larry, The Elf of Misery and Bunnies

Chapter 11

****

Larry, Elf of Misery and Bunnies

Ling: That had to be the weirdest thing that ever happen to us!

Jin: Yeah… 

Jun: Who knew that Kazuya acting crazy were just painkillers and the impending doom of our fallen marriage.

Jin *crying * No mommy and daddy!

Ling: So when is the divorce going through?

Jun: Well I was thinking a few months, but they said they could do it faster for a higher fee. But the few extra months would let me have time to think about it. 

Jin: Mommy…. 

Jun: Oh grow up! 

Kazuya: *walks in with a weird looking girl * Sandy, this is my family, my decrepit grandfather, my pansy son and his stupid wife. There is my adopted brother, * whispers *I think his adopted, *yells * and my nagging wife! 

Sandy: Wow, I'm glad I went on this date with you, you're loaded!

Jun: That is it! I'm getting divorced! 

Sandy: She does nag a lot. 

Ling: Hey get out of this house home-wrecker!

Sandy: Wow, that the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me!

Ling: Kazuya, how could you do that to your wife. Kazuya? *is gone * Man, what a jerk!

Jin: Daddy!!! 

???? 

AT THE COURTHOUSE A FEW MONTHS LATER 

Judge Chang: All rise!

Kazuya: Julia? You got a job here as well? 

Julia: Yeah, after social sciences, medical field, English, and psychology. I went what the heck, let's take law! 

Jin: *coughs * over-achiever…

Julia: Bailiff!

bailiff drags Jin out of the court room * 

Jin: I'll get you judge Chang! 

Ling *looks embarrassed * I'm going to go now..

Julia:* throws the mallet at Ling, and she faints * Okay! Lets get this started! Kazuya, you're a dirt bag that cheated on your wife! 

Kazuya: But she supposedly at feelings for Lei Wulong!

Julia: *giggles * Who wouldn't? 

Jun: Yeah soul sister! 

Eddy: But eew! He is so old!

Kazuya looks ticked off * 

Julia: So, and since you signed this legal document giving up all your powers to Jun, when your father died… 

Kazuya: I don't remember signing that?! 

Jun: You signed the time I asked you do that favor for me! 

Kazuya: You sick witch! 

Julia: Oh! Verbal assault! Jun gets half of your life savings!

Kazuya: AHHHHHHHH! Crazed women run this court!

All the Tekken Women: So!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kazuya: Sorry… 

Jun: Let's get this crap over with, Kazuya, I kick you out of your house and then I kick your grand father out!

Kazuya: What about Lee?

Jun: I kind of like Lee…

Kazuya: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! *starts strangling Lee * How could you make moves on my wife! I mean ex-wife!! * starts to cry while still strangling Lee * Jun I am so sorry! I will change!!

Julia: Good plan that was a double whammy! 

Jun: Yeah, pretending that I liked Lee so Kazuya would kill him for me. 

Julia: Yeah! 

Paul: Man you are a emotion-sucking witch! 

Julia: Well I see that Kazuya and Jun are divorced and Kazuya has to live an apartment with his father. 

Heihatchi: I'll lost it all!!!! 

OUTSIDE THE COURT HOUSE

Julia: I feel so perky!!! 

Ling: *tackles her, and takes the same mallet that knocked her out , and starts to hit her with it * Yeah, how does that feel!!

Jin: Ling!!!! 

Hwoarang: I bet that my girl wins!

Jin: No, my girl! * in the back ground cat sounds, and Ling and Julia screaming and yelling * 

Yoshimitsu: Where did that cat come from? *out comes a beaten and bruised cat * No Tootles! *starts to cry *

Ling: We should stop this… We're grown women!

Julia: Let's beat on our guys! *the two tackles Jin and Hwoarang * 

AT THE APARTMENT ROOM L125 

Kazuya: Man, I can't believe I destroyed the only good relationship of my life!

Heihatchi: I'm still alive.

Kazuya: You idiot! 

Heihatchi: We're bachelors! Let's find some girls! 

Kazuya: The only reason the girls liked me cause I was rich!!! 

Heihatchi: Your ex-wife was a horrible vapid , vamp like witch! 

Kazuya: How dare you talk about my ex like that!! 

Heihatchi: Oh shut up! And you drank all the milk! 

Kazuya: Hey a growing boy needs to his milk! 

Heihatchi: And why do you still carry that strand of your wife's hair!

Kazuya: I don't know!

Heihatchi: Your sick!! 

Kazuya: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *tries to tackle him but misses and falls out the window *

Heihatchi: That's going to hurt in the morning… Since we are on the 45 floor… MMMM.. I should go out and get some milk… 

AT THE MANSION 

Jun: *walks down the staircase in rich clothes * You know Jin, after I left your father, I'm a lot happier… 

Jin: Mommy…. Is daddy ever going to come home? 

Ling: Ms. Kazama was completely necessary to knock out Lee and put him the dead body basement?

Jun: Yes… Yes it was. 

Jin: Mommy! 

Jun: shut up boy! 

Maid: Ms. Kazama, any assistance needed? 

Jun :Yes, get me the nicest bottle of sparkling cider, prepare a bubble bath and prepare Jinny-Poo's bed, and if he says an other thing you can give him some reticilin. 

Jin: Mommy!!!! 

Jun: Oh just pump him up with some reticilin! 

Ling: Is that really necessary Ms. Kazama? 

Jun : *takes out a baton and starts to beat Ling with it * Yeah eat that little girl! 

Ling: Ow you're hurting me!

A FEW DAYS LATER, IN THE MISHIMA DUNGEON , NOW RENAMED THE KAZAMA TOTURE CHAMBER 

Jin: Ling, my head hurts!

Ling: Jin! Quiet these chains are really tight! 

Jin: At least you don't get pumped with reticilin every few hours!

Ling: AHHHHHHHH! There are rats everywhere!! Jin, I'm sorry but your mother is crazy!!!! 

Jin: No she not, she going through a hard time!

Ling: Jin, your mom is probably on the phone, and ordering people's execution! 

Jin: so! 

Ling: OH…. 

Jin: Yeah, then again that's bad… 

A RESTURANT 

Anna: I'm stupid… 

Nina: yeah, and how did you ever get me to come along with you here?!?

Anna: Cause I was going to tell everyone your secret that you love the movie 2 Weeks Notice!

Nina: AAAAAAAAAA! I hate you!

Anna: don't you just want to hit me upside the head!

Nina: Don't tempt me… 

Anna: I'm bored, lets talk about what we've been doing lately… I haven't seen you for the longest time! 

Nina: Well after the Iron Fist Four I ate a piece of pie! 

Anna: OH my gosh!!! * gets hit upside her head * OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!! 

Mulder: Scully, I'm telling you Elvis is an alien!

Scully: for the longest time Mulder, I don't care! 

Anna: Oh my gosh its those two agents from that show. 

Nina: Shut up… Please…. Just shut up! 

HOTEL

Kazuya: I hate you father… 

Heihatchi: I love you son? 

Kazuya: * eyes get all teary * You do?

Heihatchi: Yeah Right!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kazuya: Meanie… 

When will anything make sense? Why was Jun acting like such a @#$^$%&% ? Who knows… 

Chapter 12!coming soon, I have no life! 

BE YOURSELF, NO ONE PAYS ATTENTION TO YOU ANYWAYS… 


	12. Cosmically Yeah

CHAPTER 12,  
  
THE TEKKEN CHARACTERS ARE ALL COSMICALLY MESSED UP  
Kazuya tries to get back his wife while the other Tekken characters learn how their lives will turn out, and they all find out their cosmically screwed..  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
Jin: Its nice that mom let me out.  
  
Ling: Jin, this could be our chance to run away.  
  
Jin: Yes, it could.  
  
Ling and Jin run for their lives out of the Mishima Mansion *  
  
Jun: *watches evilly * its was my evil plan to let them go!  
AT MONKEY'S PIZZY PIZZARO PIZZA-REEA  
  
Paul: Nina do you believe in karma?  
  
Nina: No! *hits Paul * OWWW! I burnt my tongue!  
  
Paul: Karma does exist! *hits Nina , a bird lands on Paul's head *  
  
AT KAZUYA'S APARTMENT  
  
Jin: Dad?  
  
Kazuya: Son!  
  
Jin: Dad you have to help us, mom has gone insane!  
  
Kazuya: Then I must destroy her! *Takes out a sword * AHHH!  
  
Ling: I don't know.that doesn't sound like the smartest thing to do.  
  
Kazuya: Don't patronize me little girl!  
  
STOMPS OUT THE BUILDING  
  
Jin: No way, dad has the Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood.  
  
Ling: Jin, your dad is walking down a street with a giant sword ready to slay your mom!  
  
Jin: Oh my gosh!  
  
Ling: so lets go!  
  
Jin: My dad has Brown Sugar!  
  
Ling: JIN!!!  
  
AT THE MANSION  
  
Kazuya : Come down here my ex-wife and let me slay you!  
  
Jun: Kazuya, what the @#$#@^%&^%*%$$##@&&^%$^% are you doing here?  
  
Kazuya: I'm here to slay you, well actually I meant to actually get you back but the whole slaying thing made it sound cooler.  
  
Baek: Jun, when is this date going to start?!?!  
  
Kazuya: WHAT!??!?!!?!?!?! YOUR GOING OUT WITH TAE KWON DO BOY! HE KILLED HIS FATHER!!  
  
Jun: You threw your father down a cliff!  
  
Kazuya: YEAH, BUT THAT WAS DIFFERENT!  
  
Jun :YOU THREW YOUR FATHER DOWN A CLIFF!  
  
Kazuya: I get you Baek!!!  
  
BACK AT THE APARTMENT  
  
Heihatchi: Do you think Rachel likes Ross still?  
  
Jin: I don't.  
  
Ling: Why are we still here?  
  
Heihatchi: What's with your pissy wife?  
  
Jin: I don't know.  
  
KAZUYA ENTERS THE APARTMENT  
  
Kazuya: Here is the plan, we win back my wife!!!!  
  
Jin: What do we do dad?  
  
Kazuya: I have a plan.  
  
Ling: You told us that already.  
  
Kazuya: To get my wife back  
  
Ling: You also told us that already,  
  
Kazuya: Does anyone know that I have a plan?  
  
Ling: Yes  
  
Kazuya: Wow, your psychic!  
  
Ling: what?!?!?  
  
Kazuya: But do you know what the plan is about??!!?  
  
Ling: IT'S A PLAN TO GET BACK YOUR WIFE!!!  
  
Kazuya: Your little lady Jin, is a pure bonfied psychic!  
  
Jin: Yeah, she's my girl!  
  
Ling: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Jin: So what do we do dad?  
  
Kazuya: Yes, I have plan, but I forgot what was about?  
  
Jin: So did I!  
  
Ling: IT WAS A PLAN TO GET BACK YOUR WIFE!!!  
  
Kazuya: THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!!! But how will I execute it?  
  
Ling: WITH A PLAN!!!  
  
Kazuya: Oh yes, did you know I have a plan!?!  
  
Jin: Really dad??!?!  
  
Ling: I GIVE UP!!! AHHHHH!!  
  
Jin: I love doing that to her.  
  
Kazuya: Doing what??!?!?  
  
Heihatchi: Nevermind.  
AT MISS RAYDEN'S HOME OF PSYCHIC PERDICTIONS AND VODKA  
  
King: I want Vodka.  
  
Julia: No, I just think it would be fun to learn what will happen to us in the future!  
  
King: Vodka.  
  
Hwoarang: I can't believe you got everyone other than the Mishima and the Kazama families here.  
  
Julia: Well their ungrateful 'tards!  
  
Kunimistu: 'Tards?  
  
Julia: Don't me!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eddy: So who wants their future told first?  
  
Julia: ME!!!  
  
ENTERS THE ROOM  
  
Rayden: So your name is Julia.  
  
Julia: How do you know that?  
  
Rayden: Cause your wearing a nametag  
  
Julia: Oh. Wait I'm not wearing a nametag  
  
Rayden: I'm psychic, so sue me.  
  
Julia: ????  
  
Rayden: I am sensing your future.. In your future. I see kids everywhere. and your. name.. its not Julia anymore. its.. its...its FAT MOMMA  
  
Julia: Fat momma?!?!?  
  
Rayden: Here, see your future..:  
  
Julia: NOOOOOOO!!!! I AM THE MOTHER OF 293 CHILDREN ! I'M FAT MOMMA CAUSE I LOOK LIKE A WHALE!! AND HWOARANG IS MY HUSBAND!!!  
  
Hwoarang: Cool!!!  
  
Rayden: Your future doesn't seem so well either, for Hwoarang, you tragically die at the age of 52 after Fat Momma eats you  
  
Hwoarang: ?????  
  
King: OOOOO, tell me my future!!!  
  
Rayden: You leave society to live the tiger ,but you get mauled , you survive by an inch and you try to crawl the nearest infirmary. But you crawl off a cliff.  
  
King: Wow that's sucks.  
  
Eddy: What about me?  
  
Rayden: You get bad case skitso and lives your days as a hippie named Tiger..  
  
Eddy: wow.  
  
Rayden: Anyone else?  
  
Anna: What about me?  
  
Rayden: You know you don't have a brain.  
  
Nina: I always knew that.  
  
Rayden: You Nina, are worse, you marry Paul but in a fit of rage you get a tattoo that says WAZZUP  
  
Nina: NOOOO!  
  
Anna: So, what was my fut (stops talking and bodies seems to shut down)  
  
Steve: What about me?  
  
Rayden: You will have an affair with Anna .  
  
Steve: You mean brainless Aunt Anna?!!?!??!  
  
Rayden: Heck I see a marriage in the future.  
  
Christie: What about me?  
  
Rayden: Oh gosh!! Remember, respect yourself!  
  
Christie: What?  
  
Lei: And me?  
  
Rayden: I sense peanut sauce. and a lot of it  
  
Lei: At least I don't get eaten by my own wife.  
  
Hwoarang :I bet we work it out though after that!  
  
Julia: I probably poop you out!  
  
Michelle: And me?  
  
Rayden: I sense monkies, rabid dirty monkies.  
  
AT THE MANSION  
  
Kazuya: Come down here right now Jun!!  
  
JUN COMES OUT THE ROOM WITH BAEK, HE HAS LIPSTICK ALL OVER HIS FACE  
  
Kazuya: I need to win you back, and what will win you back  
  
Jun: Mmm. You need to beat Baek in.  
  
Kazuya: A sparring match?  
  
Baek: Barbie Contest?  
  
Kazuya: YEAH BARBIES!!!  
  
Jun: At IRON CHEF!!!  
  
Everyone:????  
  
Ling: Things would have been so much easier if they just fought to the death..  
  
BACK AT MISS RAYDEN'S  
  
Michelle: Who knew that I would give up men and start dating monkies..  
  
Julia: Ew. So gross.  
I HAVE RETURNED!!! OKAY, PLEASE, PLEASE R &R!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO EVERYONE, AND WHO WILL WIN IRON CHEF?!?!!? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER 13 SO YOU WANT TO BE AN IRON CHEF 


	13. SO YOU WANT TO BE AN IRON CHEF

CHAPTER 12  
  
SO YOU WANT TO BE AN IRON CHEF?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken or Iron Chef! Or anything else!  
  
Kazuya: How am I going to beat Baek at Iron Chef!!  
  
Heihatchi: How are you, you know that Baek is the Betty Crocker cooking champ.  
  
Ling: And was Queen Seafood for 5 years.  
  
Kazuya: Okay, no need to worry!  
  
Jin: I figured out the ingredient! Its octopus!  
  
Kazuya: Okay, that should be easy. Wait a minute, do I get them , alive..  
  
Jin: Yeah.  
  
Kazuya: Oh.  
  
AT MISS RAYDENS  
  
Yoshimitsu: So what about me?  
  
Rayden: You leave a petty existence until you die alone at the ripe age of , 234?  
  
Yoshimitsu: Yeah!!!  
  
Rayden: Anyone else?  
  
Bryan: What about me?  
  
Rayden: Your dead.  
  
Bryan: Oh..  
  
Rayden: I'm getting tired so hurry it up!  
  
Marduk: What about me?  
  
Rayden: I don't know, your too fat to tell anything!!  
  
BACK AT THE MANSION/ COOKING STADIUM  
  
Jun: If my memory serves me correctly, octopus has always been one of my favorite dishes. Now make good food you two or I'm marrying Lee!  
  
Lee: Score!!!  
  
Heihatchi: It looks like a great day in Cooking Stadium, and here today are our two guest judges, Ling Kazama and her husband Jin Kazama.  
  
Jin: Great to be here..  
  
Ling: Thankyou *fake laughter *  
  
Kazuya tries to take an octopus out of the water container and he does, but then one gets stuck to his face and he struggles for air.  
  
Jin: It looks like Kazuya-San has a little trouble with ingredient!  
  
Ling: *fake laughter , and badly dubbed words * So he does!  
  
Heihatchi: this reminds me of a story when I ate fish.  
  
Ling: Why?  
  
Heihatchi: Because it was a fish!!! *everyone starts laughing *  
  
CAN HEAR THE SCREAMING AND THE VIOLENCE AS KAZUYA STILL FIGHTS TO GET AIR AND DEFEAT THE OCTOPUS  
  
Ling: So far, Baek-San has 5 dishes done that just look incredible.  
  
Jin: It looks as if Kazuya-San has not even started cooking.  
  
Kazuya: SOMEBODY HELP!!!  
  
Heihatchi: Such pitiful cries!  
  
*Jin and Ling and Heihatchi laugh sadistically *  
  
Jun: Kazzie!!! Are you okay?  
  
Kazuya: I'm just fine!  
  
Jun: THEN THAT GIVES YOU NOT EXCUSE TO TAKE A BREAK!!  
  
Kazuya: But I do have this octopus stuck to my face and is stopping me from breathing. *faints *  
  
The Judges laugh sadistically again *  
  
BACK AT MISS RAYDEN'S  
  
Julia: I want to leave , its too depressing.  
  
Nina: Just admit it, we are all cosmically screwed, we have angered fate and now we shall suffer by either dying young awful deaths or dying lonely deaths. Okay now that is over with, lets go watch Baek and Kazuya fight over Jun.  
  
Julia: I never saw what they saw in her..  
  
BACK AT THE MANSIONS  
  
Ling: It seems that Kazuya has fainted and has been laying there for the last 37 minutes.  
  
Jin: Yes, this is one exciting battle, as Baek has created 10 dishes that look absolutely amazing.  
  
Heihatchi: Lets taste the food!  
  
Jin: Kazuya, has no dishes and Baek first dish is a octopus soup!!!  
  
20 minutes later  
  
Jun: I have made my decision, I choose.. Kazuya!!!  
  
Baek : What?!? But Kazuya is lying dead in your kitchen right now, and you know I had better dishes!! HE DIDN'T HAVE ONE DISH!!  
  
Jun: So?  
  
Kazuya: I finally fought the octopus, is the fight over?  
  
Jun: Yeah. and I chose you!  
  
Kazuya: Score!!  
  
Lee: But I wanted to marry someone. Ling will you marry me?  
  
Ling: I'm bored, sure!  
  
Jin: But your married to me!  
  
Ling: Oh yeah, sorry.  
  
Lee: Darn, I need someone to marry!!!  
  
Baek: What about me?  
  
Everyone: ????  
  
Lei: So who won Iron Chef? * trips on a bucket of PEANUT SAUCE AND IS COVERED WITH IT *  
  
Ling: That sucks, I was going to use that!  
  
Lee: I need someone to marry!  
  
Raccoon: I'll marry you!  
  
Ling: So what do we do now?  
  
Jun: Why do we all just go inside and watch TV!!!  
  
Ling: Okay.  
  
Julia: Well. Wasn't that interesting.  
  
Lei: You got that right Fat Momma!  
  
Ling: Fat Momma?  
END OF CHAPTER 13 CHAPTER 14- LING BECOMES A SORORITY GIRL 


	14. Ling Becomes a Sorority Girl

CHAPTER 14 LING BECOMES A SORORITY GIRL  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Note: Sorry to all sorority girl , I was watching MTV and I saw a commercial for that TV show Sorority Life 2, I know that in real life sorority and frat's don't act that way but its just funny for the story.  
  
Kazuya: Its take your family to college day and I wanted to take you guys.  
  
Ling: Well this is a nice campus.  
  
Kazuya: Yeah it is XXXXXXX  
  
Jin: XXXXXX?  
  
Kazuya: Do to copyright laws and such.  
  
Jin: OH! Then I love XXXXXX  
  
Jun: Stop saying that it sounds like an adult movie.  
  
Ling: Well what do you want to do?  
  
Girl: So hey girl, you want to join or sorority, its called XXXXX ?  
  
Ling: XXXXX?  
  
Girl: Just join.  
  
Ling: But I'm not even a student anymore, and  
  
Girl: You get to meet cute boys.  
  
Ling: sign me up!  
  
Jin: Ling?  
  
Ling: You know I'm just joining up because GIRLS JUST WANT TO HAVE FUN!  
  
Jun: You go sister!  
  
Ling: and to make you jealous!  
  
Jun: You go again sister!  
  
Jin: Darn.  
  
Lee: I want to join a sorority!  
  
Everyone:????  
  
Lee: I mean a fraternity! YEAH MANLY!  
  
Jin: Fine, I'll join a fraternity!  
  
Kazuya: Wasn't that interesting.  
  
Jun: Extremely.  
  
Kazuya: Let's go to the student union, there is food there.  
  
Jun: Go food.  
  
Kazuya: While the kids are busy, I have to ask you, why were you so evil when we were separated?  
  
Jun :Eh, I never get to be evil. Just once  
  
Kazuya: Feels good doesn't it?  
  
Jun: My name is Jun.  
  
Kazuya: cool.  
  
AT THE ***** SORORITY  
  
Girl: and if you sign up, you get to live in this house!!  
  
Ling: Oh my gosh! Did that sound dumb enough.  
  
Girl: No, with more feeling!! OH MY GOSH!  
  
Ling: I don't know if I can be that perky.  
  
Girl: YOU WILL BE!!  
  
Ling: So tell me about the partying!  
  
Girl: We party every night from 4- 16 am!  
  
Ling: 16 am?  
  
Girl: Yeah..  
  
Ling : Okay.  
  
Girl: YEAH PARTYING!!!  
  
Ling: What's your name?  
  
Girl: Its Candy.. I'm sometimes called Dandy! ISN'T THAT FUNNY?  
  
Ling: Yeah. Really funny.  
  
Candy: okay, its time to party!!  
  
EVERYONE JUMPS OUT OF NOWHERE AND START DANCING  
  
Ling: Wow, you decorated this room really fast.  
  
Julia: Great party!!!  
  
Ling: Julia??!?  
  
Julia: Oh, hi Ling, I went back to college to get my degree in psychology.  
  
Ling: Oh, but you seem to smart for this kind of scene.  
  
Julia: Yeah, my date brought me to the place. What are you doing here?  
  
Ling: I'm part of this sorority.  
  
Julia: But you're not a student anymore.  
  
Ling: Well I don't think they know that 89-year-old man is part of our sorority.  
  
Old Man: PARTY!  
  
Candy: Hobo Jack, the old guy is a sorority alum!  
  
Julia: That's great. Ling, I see your husband.  
  
Ling: WHERE!! IS HE DANCING WITH SOMEONE, CAUSE IF HE IS, THAT USURPER IS GOING TO GET IT!  
  
Julia: No he just.. Standing.  
  
Ling: That's good.  
  
Julia: Okay. You two have an odd marriage.  
  
Ling: so, at least I am married.  
  
Julia: That was a heavy blow.  
  
Ling: yeah, well talk to the hand. Did that sound dumb enough?  
  
Julia: Not really  
  
Ling: One of the sorority's rule is that I have to be perky at all times an airhead.  
  
Julia: Yeesh, rules to live by.  
  
Ling: I know.  
  
Jin: Hi  
  
Ling: Are you having fun at your fraternity?  
  
Jin: Good fun, first we woke up, then we drank.  
  
Julia: At 9:00 in the morning?  
  
Jin: What is wrong with that?  
  
Julia: Nothing.  
  
Jin: So you better be okay with it!  
  
Julia: Calm down frat boy!  
  
Ling: So what do we do at these shin-digs?  
  
Steve: You want to dance Ling?  
  
Julia: What are you doing here?  
  
Steve: I'm apart of XXXX Fraternity.  
  
Jin: Hey, my fraternity hates yours!  
  
Julia: I'm sure we can work this through, crap, and punch!! SOMEONE SPIKE THE PUNCH!  
  
Ling: I never knew Julia was such a party girl.  
  
Jin: So.  
  
Ling: Yeah..  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Candy: I am the president of XXXX and I am glad to have all our new sisters!!!  
  
Ling: Nina, Anna, Michelle, Jun your all in this sorority?  
  
Candy: We're rushing!  
  
Ling: OH MY GOSH, SO AM I!! Did that sound stupid enough?  
  
Candy: More feeling Ling!!! Okay these is how it goes, you 5 girls will live in the nearby pledge house!!! Okay, now scoot!!  
  
Kunimistu: I'm pledgemaster and I'll help you!  
  
Michelle: You're in here?  
  
Kunimistu: Well what do you think I did in my spare time?  
  
Nina: Killing people.  
  
Jun: That's your hobby Nina.  
  
Nina: Oh.  
  
Jun: LETS GET OUR PARTY ON!  
  
Ling: Its 12 in the afternoon.  
  
AT THE PLEDGEHOUSE  
  
Ling: Its so fun we get to live with each other for the next two months! Jun: It is going to be really fun! I really like Ling, my daughter in law, but if she spits on me again! This is going to suck..  
END OF CHAPTER 14 ITALICS MEAN THEIR THOUGHTS/ CONFESSIONALS! 


	15. Kazuya Gots Substance Abuse?

Kazuya's Got Substance. Abuse?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything.  
Chapter 15  
  
Kazuya: we had to leave my college, my family was about to become apart of some, some cult!  
  
Jun: It was just a harmless sorority Kazuya.  
  
Kazuya: Well we are going to stay home. And do nothing. *Kazuya Faints *  
  
Jin: Hey mom! *Looks down * MOMMY WHAT DID YOU DO TO DADDY?  
  
Jun: Call the hospital!  
  
AT THE HOSPITAL  
  
Kazuya: What happened to me?  
  
Julia: Easy Mr. Mishima, you had an anxiety attack.  
  
Kazuya: What would cause that.  
  
Julia: Well you could be trigged by stress, pregnancy..  
  
Kazuya: I'm pregnant?  
  
Ling:?????  
  
AT THE SNACK BAR  
  
Jin: Mom, what do you want from the vending machine?  
  
Jun: Food.  
  
*Kazuya runs from the hospital room *  
  
Kazuya: I'm pregnant!  
  
Jun: WHAT? !!  
  
Julia: YOU FRIGGIN' TARD, YOUR NOT!!! YOUR JUST STUPID!!  
  
Jun: Good, because I am really pregnant.  
  
Everyone: WHAT?!?!  
  
Jun: Kidding!! Well actually while Baek and I were dating, I accidentally signed a paper that made me adopt Hwoarang.  
  
Jin :WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Kazuya: Finally, a real son!!!  
  
Jin: What?  
  
Kazuya: That is the first thing you have done right son.  
  
Ling: Okay. So lets deal with things one at a time. What caused Kazuya to faint?  
  
Julia: Just a chemical imbalance. He just needs to take this drug called Spreed.  
  
Kazuya: Fine then we get my medicine and we make for plans to have tae kwon do boy move in. ((YEAH TAE KWON DO!! I STUDY TAE KWON DO!!! ))  
  
Jin: WHAT??!??!?!!?!?  
  
AT THE NEARBY DRUG STORE  
  
*LOUD MUSIC IS PLAYING *  
  
Kazuya: Okay, drug man I need to get this medicine called Spreed.  
  
Guy: Weed?  
  
Kazuya: No!!!  
  
Guy: Sorry ,I can' t hear you, speed?  
  
Kazuya: No!!! Spreed!!  
  
Guy: Sprid?  
  
Kazuya :Oh whatever.  
  
*WARNING: SPRID IS A MIND PARANOIA DRUG THAT IS TO PREVENT DEPRESSION AND ACUTE ANOREXIA(?) THIS DRUG WILL CAUSE HALLUINCINATIONS, DIAREHA, VOMITING, AND STRANGE FEELINGS TO DANCE *  
  
Kazuya: time to take my Spreed! *takes some *  
  
Ling: Oh Kazuya, your medicine says Sprid.  
  
Kazuya: I don't care, just give me more!!  
  
Ling: I think that is enough for you.  
  
Kazuya :Its never enough for me!!! *takes out a doll and starts hitting her * MOTHER BEAM ABOARD YOUR SHIP!!  
AT THE MANSION  
  
Hwoarang: Hey  
  
Jun :Welcome to the family!!  
  
Hwoarang: Can I be a Mishima instead?  
  
Jun: Whatever floats your boat  
  
Hwoarang: Cool. Can I take a crap in you bathroom, cause I heard rich folks got nice bathrooms.  
  
Jun: Sure, why not.  
  
Hwoarang: Cool.  
  
Jin: MOMMY, I WANT HIM OUT OF THE HOUSE.  
  
Hwoarang: Your going to cry to your mommy?  
  
Jin: We have the same mommy now!  
  
Hwoarang: Fine then, mommy, make Jin stop!  
  
Jun :Stop fighting you two!  
  
Hwoarang: Jin reeks!!  
  
Jin: Does not, you reek-head!  
  
Jun: No one reeks!  
  
Jin: Except for Hwoarang!  
  
Hwoarang: Mommy, did you hear that?!?!?  
  
*Ling drags in Kazuya*  
  
Jun: What happened to Kazzie?  
  
Ling: He got addicted to some weird drug and we crapped in his pants and kept calling me " Queen of the them People who pee". And he really wanted to dance for some reason.  
  
Jun: Substance abuse, I'm ashamed Kazuya.  
  
Ling: I don't think he is listening, he fainted when he stuck his head out and started singing " Wake me up, before you go girl" and he head hit a stop sign. He called the stop sign the Demon of a Evil.  
  
Jin: Honey, isn't Hwoarang a jerk?  
  
Ling: What?  
  
Hwoarang: Am not!!!  
  
Jin: Are too!  
  
Hwoarang :I'll play with your Underwater Fun Barbie dolls!  
  
Jin: You wouldn't dare.  
  
Hwoarang: And I'll make Ken the doll fall in love with Stacey!  
  
Jin: How dare you!! He is meant to be with Barbie!!  
  
Jun: Your grown men fighting over Barbie Dolls!!  
  
Jin: I'll destroy your care-bear collection!  
  
Hwoarang: NOOO!!  
  
Ling: Somebody help, Kazuya is waking up.  
  
Kazuya: I need my drugs!! I mean. My medicine.  
  
Jun :your not getting anything. Your going to a meeting.  
AT A HEALTH COUNCIL  
  
Kazuya: I'm Kazuya and I'm a drug addict.  
  
Kid Scout:Um sir, this is a Kid Scout meeting.  
  
Kazuya: Remember people , drugs are bad.  
  
Kid Scout: Didn't you just say you are a drug addict.  
  
Kazuya: Don't patronize me little girl!  
  
Kid Scout: Don't mess with me, I know kick your @$$  
  
Kazuya: You do, yeah ,well you want to mess with me!?!?  
  
Kid: Why not, ya old man!!! *kicks Kazuya in the bad spot *  
  
Kazuya: AHHHH!!  
  
Kid: *does a crescent kick to his head *  
AT THE MANSION  
  
Jin: You cheated!!  
  
Hwoarang: I did not cheat!  
  
Jin: You cheated!!!  
  
Hwoarang: I did not cheat, your just a sore loser!  
  
Jin: CHEATER!!  
  
Hwoarang: Sore Loser!!!  
  
Jin: Sore Losing CHEATER!!  
  
Hwoarang: SORE LOSER!!  
  
Ling: Shut up!!  
  
Hwoarang: Your whipped.  
  
Jin: so am not!  
  
Hwoarang: yes your are!  
  
Jin: I am not whipped!  
  
Hwoarang : You so are!  
  
Jin: am not!  
  
Hwoarang: You so are!  
  
Jin: Am not!!  
  
Ling: Shut up both of you!!!!  
  
Jin: I told you I am not whipped!!  
  
Ling: Guys, you're like brothers.. Crap, you guys are.  
  
Jin: And don't you forget, you're a cheater Hwoarang!!!  
  
Ling: Stop!!!!  
  
King: I'll never tell.  
  
Ling: That scared me. what the #@$!@%# are you doing here King?  
  
King: I don't know.  
  
Hwoarang: King isn't it true, Jin is whipped!  
  
King: The worst of the kind!  
  
Jin: I am not!! Just because I like pottery and poetry!  
  
King: WHIPPED  
  
Jin: Am not!!!  
  
Hwoarang: You are whipped!!  
  
Jin: I AM NOT WHIPPED!  
  
King: You are so whipped!  
AT FEW DAYS LATER  
  
Jun: Kazuya, I can't believe you got beat up by a kid!!  
  
Ling: And you went missing for 3 days!!  
  
Jin: And got addicted on painkillers!!  
  
Kazuya: I've learned my lesson, prescription drugs are addictive. Just keep little kids or any form of kids away from me.  
  
Jin: So then what about Ling and I?  
  
Kazuya: You guys are stupid.  
  
Hwoarang: DADDY!  
  
Kazuya: *faints*  
  
DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPPIE?  
  
PLEASE R&R!! AND I THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS SO FAR!! 


	16. TEKKEN, THE MUSICAL

Chapter 16  
  
Tekken the Musical  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything The Lycris are mine though  
Jin: Wouldn't it be cool if life was long song?  
  
Ling: Well I mean. I guess.  
  
Jin: ((quotations mean songs )) "Life would be so awesome, if was a sooooonnnnggggg!!! "  
  
*Dancers come out*  
  
Ling: "We could sing about who life sucks, how we all smell and how Jin craps his pants!!!!"  
  
Dancers: "Craps his pants!!"  
  
Jin: "And we could sing about Ling's hairy legs!"  
  
Ling: " And how Jin had issues with his man hood and thought he was gay for a period time when he got attracted to Angel!!!"  
  
Jin: " When Ling was in love with Shaft!!!"  
  
Ling: "When Jin was caught nude in the streets!"  
  
Jin: "When Ling was drunk with that hobo!!!"  
  
Ling: "When Jin tried for American Idol and failed!!!!"  
  
Jin: " When Ling thought she was a dog!"  
  
Ling: "Because its all really funny, to sing about embarrassing moments!!!"  
AT A RESTURARNT Kunimitsu: "We are the characters that you forget about and you never wonder what happen to us!! "  
  
Ganryu: "We're barely in your fanfiction and we not in the series anymore."  
  
Gon: "I DIDN'T EVEN MAKE TTT!!!"  
  
Wang: "I'm old and decrepit and that is how you all think of me!!!!"  
  
Michelle: " I was famous but where the ##$%$&^%^&@ did I go?"  
  
Baek : "I was around Tekken , but I didn't make a return, they thought I was too boring so they had to think of a way to get rid of me. Crazy She/males was suppose to do me in, but Ogre got to me first!!!"  
  
Hwoarang: "Hey, what am I doing here, people love me!!!"  
  
Roger: "I'm a Kangaroo!!"  
AT THE MANSION  
  
Julia: "I feel, like I'm just. part of the scenery!!"  
  
King: "Because we are!!!!"  
  
Paul: "My hairs sticks up and judo is my style, but I don't throw people!!! "  
  
Law: " I'm cheap with my flips and I sound like Bruce Lee!!!"  
  
Eddy: " I'm remember because sometimes I cheap!!! But people just remember Paul because of his freaky hair!!!"  
  
Lee: "I'm filled with moves from many, with the style of Hwoarang and the techniques of Law!!!"  
  
Everyone: "That is why we all hate you Lee!!!!!!!"  
  
Christie: "I am really, really skanky, and my moves were half as Eddy's!!"  
  
Marduk: "I really annoying!!! That is all I have to say!!!"  
  
Steve: " I can only punch and I'm really cocky, just look at my CRAZY EYES!!!"  
  
Everyone: "CRAZY EYES!!!"  
  
Heihatchi: "Its getting hot in herrrrre!!!"  
  
Everyone: ????  
  
Jack: "We're robots!!"  
  
Everyone: "We're the Tekken Characters! Love us!!! "  
SOME PLACE ELSE  
  
Kazuya :" Jun, as you see, I have many passions!!! "I may seem evil and I love pain.. But I also love: Cute little doggies and bunny rabbits! Little small things , like brownies and cookies!! Anything that is warm and fluffy!!! I love it!! "  
Jun: That had to be the stupidest most @%$ #$%^&**^$#@ ever. \  
  
Kazuya: I'm going to cry now.  
  
Jun: Cry little man, cry!!!  
END OF CHAPTER 16  
  
Ling: That had to be the stupidest chapter in this old ridiculous story!!  
  
Jin: Yeah.  
  
Julia: This story was crap and it was short!!  
  
Jin: Well. Lets go get something to eat, there is a cool Italian place by the house.  
  
Ling: Sounds good, as long as we don't' have to sing.. Jin, you have a horrible voice.  
  
Julia: And we're done. 


	17. Pekken 1, The Fellowship of the Warriors...

CHOP SUEY FUEY  
  
Chapter 17 Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
Summary: Kazuya gets a contract to make a movie he wants to call Pekken. Rated VS for Very Stupid.  
  
Mr. Smarty Pants: Mr. Mishima, this movie you wrote up sounds awesome. And of course you know the only reason we are making this movie is because you are rich.  
  
Kazuya: I'm so glad you like my work. And the 4 hundred thousand dollar bribe was just to seal the deal. ~_~  
  
Mr.: Okay, I'll find you a director; you just go home and rest. I'll be in the contact with you!  
  
Kazuya: Alright then.  
  
BACK AT THE HOUSE  
  
Ling: I can't believe they accepted your script. It stunk! It was like it was written by some half twit!  
  
Kazuya: I wrote it!  
  
Hwoarang: That explains it all.  
  
Kazuya: Hey you redhead, what are you doing in my house?  
  
Hwoarang: Remember, you adopted me to replace Jin. I'm the Lee of the house.  
  
Heihatchi: That's funny I did the same thing with Lee.  
  
Ling: I think he sort of implied that by saying he was the Lee of the house hold.  
  
Jin: You're old and crusty.  
  
Heihatchi: And when did I say you could talk.  
  
Jun: Okay, let's just all calm down and eat dinner!  
  
Ling: Was it because you bribed the movie studio Kazuya!  
  
Kazuya: How dare you question my technical and creative merit.. But it was only 4 hundred thousand!  
  
Jun: Just eat already! I made a dinner, now you eat or there will be pain! *ground starts to shake*  
  
*They all head to the table*  
  
Hwoarang: The best part is that we get to be in the movie, don't we Kazuya!  
  
Kazuya: Red head get out of my house.  
  
Jun: Don't say that your son.  
  
Kazuya: I say to Jin all the time. Hey Jin, get out the house.  
  
Jin: Yes daddy. *leaves*  
  
Hwoarang: Loser.  
  
Kazuya: I like your style red-head, now leave.  
  
Hwoarang: What?  
  
Kazuya: You heard me, get out of my house.  
  
*Hwoarang leaves*  
  
Heihatchi: Sooooo.  
  
Jun: I get to be the star of the movie!!!  
  
Few months later: Deadline date of movie: 17 months DAY OF CASTING  
  
Kazuya: Why do you want to play the character of Anice?  
  
Nina: Well because I can portray a dumb red-head very well actually.  
  
Kazuya: I always so you as her blond sister Tina Chilliam.  
  
Nina: Though Tina is beautiful, smart, deadly, I want to play someone, well stupid.  
  
Kazuya: MMMMMM, well I'll think about it.  
  
SECOND DAY OF CASTING  
  
Kazuya: So Michelle, why do you want to play Mihatchi Lishima?  
  
Michelle: No clue.  
  
Kazuya: You're in! Congrats, you play my horrible father in the movie.  
  
Michelle: Cool  
  
Heihatchi: I want to be Mihatchi!  
  
Kazuya: No dad you're the only position we got left, Lashell Pang.  
  
Heihatchi: No, she's a feminist!  
  
Michelle: Excuse me; I happen to believe that Lashell Pang is the best character of them all.  
  
Heihatchi: She is stupid!  
  
Ling: I hope they know that Pekken is based on them.  
  
Jin: I don't care, as long as I get to be Swoarang in Pekken 3!  
  
* Ling walks away muttering some curse words*  
  
Jin: Honey, what's wrong?  
  
FIRST DAY OF SHOOTING  
  
Kazuya: Okay this is the scene where the handsome, courageous Mazpuya gets pushed down a mountain by his she-male father Mihatchi. ACTION!  
  
FILIMING *Michelle Pushes Kazuya off a mountain*  
  
Michelle: GRRRRR. I hate you Mazpuya, I'm jealous of your good looks and witty charm! CUT!  
  
END OF FILMING'  
  
Heihatchi: What's wrong?  
  
Michelle: The script sucks!  
  
Jun: Where is Kazuya?  
  
Ling: Probably dead.  
  
Jun: OH YEAH, INSURANCE MONEY! I mean, NOOOO, MY ONE TRUE LOVE!!  
  
Jin: Mom.  
  
Jun: Say a word and I will kill you.  
  
Jin: Yes mother.  
  
Ling: So what do we do now?  
  
Heihatchi: I saw we continue filming.  
  
Jin: What about dad?  
  
Heihatchi: AH, he'll be fine, this isn't his first time falling from high places.  
  
Everyone: ^~ ^  
  
Kazuya: I'm a-okay!  
  
NEXT DAY OF SHOOTING  
  
Kazuya: This is the scene where Tina and Anice get into a fight. I made Nina Tina and Anna Anice. Alright, ACTION!  
  
FILIMING  
  
Nina: I hate you Anice.  
  
Anna: And so do I, um. Tina!  
  
Nina: I will slap you now.  
  
Anna: Try your best Tina.  
  
Nina: Mazuya will love me!  
  
Anna: No, he will love me!  
  
Nina: CUT!!!  
  
End of filming  
  
Nina: This is totally stupid; we're fighting over Kazuya's character!  
  
Jun: Yes, because he is totally my man!  
  
Ling: This script is so horrible!  
  
Jin: I know.  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah!  
  
Kazuya: You guys are just jealous.  
  
FINAL DAY OF SHOOTING  
  
Kazuya: This is the part when the heroic Mazuya throws his father down the same cliff that he was thrown down years ago.  
  
Ling: Oh, the irony of it all.  
  
Kazuya: That is the way I planned it! *evil laughter* Alright, ACTION  
  
BEGIN FILMING  
  
Kazuya: Die my father!  
  
Michelle: Never!  
  
Yoshmitsu: *sarcastically* I am Punitmistu.  
  
Michelle: Die my handsome son!  
  
Kazuya: No, die my horrible crusty father!  
  
Michelle: I will destroy you! Just because I have seen the destruction of dinosaurs doesn't mean a thing! *confused look on Heihatch's face*  
  
Kazuya: Prepare to be pushed father!  
  
Michelle: Not if I do the pushing first! *Kazuya runs at her but she gets out of the way and falls off the cliff *  
  
CUT! END OF FILMING  
  
Jin: Weren't you suppose to let my father push you off the cliff?  
  
Michelle: I'm not being pushed down the cliff; do you know how bad my hair would look after that?  
  
Ling: Or that the part that you could die??!?!?  
  
Michelle: Oh, yeah, that too.  
  
Ling: AHHHH!  
  
Julia: I'm supposed to be the smart one here! *they start fighting *  
  
Jun: What about Kazuya?  
  
Jin: Shut up mom, two girls are fighting!  
  
Jun: What did you say to me?!?!  
  
Jin: I mean! *runs down the cliff*  
  
*Julia pushes Ling off the cliff *  
  
Julia: I have won! Because nature is on my side! *a rare eagle fly's over head and Julia stands in a victory pose* I have won! *Eagle flies straight down and scares her ,causing her to fall*  
  
Jun: Ah, what the heck! *jumps down the cliff *  
  
Paul: Can we go home now, I want to stop play Flea.  
  
Lee: Kazuya said he made the character after me.  
  
Heihatchi: This has, been, well interesting.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 17! WAIT FOR PEKKEN 2, WHEN MAZUYA TAKES OVER THE RAIBASTU AND MEETS A WOMEN NAME SPOON.  
  
Jun: Does my name have to be spoon?  
  
THE END! 


	18. Pekken 2, THE ATTACK OF THE TWO RELOADED...

CHAPTER 18 PEKKEN 2, ATTACK OF THE RELOADED TWO TOWERS Or JIN AND LING'S EXCELLENT ADVENTURE  
  
Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything at all!!!!! None of the titles as well!  
  
Ling: I can't believe Pekken 1, The Fellowship of Warriors to Stop the Phantom Madness got critically acclaim! It got number 1!  
  
Jin: I just can't wait for Pekken 3.  
  
Ling: Well, your dad has already started filming Pekken 2.  
  
Jin: You want to get something to eat?  
  
Ling: Food sounds good right about now.  
  
Morpheus: Ling, Jin I want to tell you about something. It's called the Matrix.  
  
Ling: Is it a new candy bar?  
  
Jin: OOO! It's those things where they test people for if they like them or not!  
  
Ling: Is it too sweet, because I love sweet candy!  
  
Morpheus: No you idiots! It's something that we must all know about!  
  
Jin: Well you don't have to be mean about it.  
  
Morpheus: I give up.  
  
AT THE PEKKEN PRODUCTION SET  
  
Kazuya: Alright, the first scene of Pekken 2, The Attack of the Reloaded Two Towers is of my evil father Mihatchi rising from the mountain! AND ACTION!  
  
BEING FILMING  
  
Michelle: I am climbing this mountain to stop my handsome devilish son! GRRRR! *slips on falls *  
  
Kazuya: CUT!  
  
END FILMING!  
  
Jun: Kazuya: Couldn't you just make the effect that there is a mountain there because its hurts to fall down that mountain.  
  
Kazuya: Well the actors should suck it up! * Jun pushes him down the mountain*  
  
Jun: Alright everybody, let's start filming the scene with Spoon, my character!  
  
Everyone: AHHHH! *_*  
  
UNDISCLOSED AREA  
  
Trinity: We must warn you, you are living in a matrix. Its not reality, Ling, its all fake. It's a computer program.  
  
Ling: What if you're so called real world was actually the matrix and the matrix that you just mentioned that we are living in is actually the real world.  
  
Neo: That's not possible.  
  
Ling: Hey, who is this? *makes eyes at him *  
  
Trinity: It's probably possible but we don't want to confuse poor Neo here.  
  
Ling: So, he's name is Neo. Hi Neo ^-^  
  
Neo: Hi Ling. ^_^  
  
Jin: Yeah, she is with me. *drags her away *  
  
Trinity: Alright, we have chosen you to help us fight the Matrix.  
  
Jin: Okay..  
  
Neo: A thing you might want to know, I am the one.  
  
Jin: Oh I get it; it's a play on words for the one! Hey, can I be the one?  
  
Neo: No you cannot.  
  
Jin: Well I want to be the one!  
  
Neo: Well your not!  
  
Jin: I want to be the one!  
  
Neo: There can only be one one!  
  
Jin: I want to be the one!  
  
Trinity: Stop fighting. And tell your girlfriend over there to stop making eyes on Neo.  
  
Jin: She is my wife.  
  
Ling: Yeah I'm his wife!  
  
Jin: Now back to more important details, I WANT TO BE THE ONE.  
  
Neo: There can be only one, one!  
  
Ling: That is what they said about Slayers! Now there that one chick and that other chick and some other people!  
  
Trinity: Shut up everyone!  
  
Neo: Tell them Trin; I'm the one, the one and only one!  
  
Jin: Well you need to share!  
  
Ling: I'm so confused.  
  
Agent Smith: Hello Mr. Kazama.  
  
Neo: It's Agent Smith. I mean Agent Luis. NO, it's Smith.  
  
Trinity: Are you sure? I remember that one time Agent Poop got really mad at you for mistaken him for Agent Randy.  
  
Ling: Its time we leave. BYE NEO! ^_^!!  
  
Jin: I should kill Neo, he's the one and now Ling likes him.  
  
Ling: I was just being friendly! Anyways, I was just looking.  
  
Jin: Well fine I should look at something. Hey Ms. Rock.  
  
Ling: You're pathetic.  
  
BACK AT THE PEKKEN STUDIO  
  
Kazuya: This is the scene where Mazuya, troubled and dark, with cool demonic powers meet the lovely Spoon.  
  
BEING FILMING  
  
Kazuya: Arh! I am evil!  
  
Jun: I sense much good in you Mazuya!  
  
Kazuya: GRR! There is no good in me!  
  
Jun: I can save you! PSYCHIC POWERS ACTIVATE. * Lee laughs behind the camera*  
  
Kazuya: You have saved me!!  
  
END FILMING  
  
Jun: I am so going to kill Lee!! *chases him *  
  
STILL AT THE UNDISCLOSED LOCATION  
  
Ling: So how do we go home now without Neo and Trinity.  
  
Jin: Well, I have no clue. Hey wait a minute, a boat on the river. Its name is.  
  
Ling: I think it says Gigantic. Let's go!  
  
Jin: I have a bad feeling about this. I think we should just walk.  
  
Ling: Fine. 


	19. Pekken 2 and Jin and Ling's Excellent Ad...

CHAPTER 19  
  
DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN A THING! PEKKEN 2 AND JIN AND LING'S EXCELLENT ADVENTURE CONTINUATION  
  
AT UNCLOSED LOCATION  
  
Jin: I'm hungry.  
  
Ling: I got some weird candy from that Morpheus guy.  
  
Jin: Hey it's a red and blue pill.  
  
Ling: Well we're not that hungry *throws it over her head*  
  
Jin: I think we are going to die here.  
  
Ling: Well, I've had a good run.  
  
Jin: I agree.  
  
BACK AT THE PEKKEN STUDIO  
  
Kazuya: Alright you guys, this is the scene when Paw confronts Taek Do San on why he beat up all his students.  
  
BEING FILMING!  
  
Law: I am Paw, why did you beat up my children?  
  
Taek: Cause, I'm a mean bad guy.  
  
Law: Well I, Paw will teach you a lesson you will never forget. Chinese style!  
  
Taek: I don't fear you; my feet will smash your fake hip!  
  
Law: Well bring it on!  
  
Taek: It's already been broughten!  
  
Law: ???  
  
Kazuya: Cut!  
  
END FILMING  
  
Kazuya: Where in the script does it tell you to say that Baek!  
  
Baek: I thought my character would say that.  
  
Kazuya: #-#  
  
Baek: You're doing that thing with your eyes again.  
  
Kazuya: No I am not.  
  
Jun: No honey, he wasn't lying, your eyes are doing that thing again.  
  
Kazuya: They are not, O_o  
  
Jun: Whoa, he never did that before.  
  
Michelle: That's just odd.  
  
Kazuya: I'm not doing anything with my face!  
  
Michelle: You so are!  
  
Kazuya: O_o  
  
Law: Stop its scaring Forest!  
  
Jun: Why would you name your son Forest?  
  
Law: Why would you name your son Jin?  
  
Kazuya: It's when Jun asked for when I was around because she called me all stressful and stuff O_o  
  
Michelle: Seriously stop Kazuya, that eye thingy is scary!  
  
Kazuya: Well, let's call it a nite!  
  
Michelle: You spelled night wrong.  
  
Kazuya: Shut up.  
  
Michelle: Sorry Mr. Grouchy.  
  
STILL AT UNDISCLOSED LOCATION  
  
Jin: Ling, when did you realize you would marry me.  
  
Ling: The first time I saw you acted all moody and started talking to squirrels.  
  
Jin: Well, I feel like we don't get to do normal stuff.  
  
Ling: What are you talking about Jin, I mean so we're both martial artist. So your father is a multi-dollar trillionare with an unstable mental condition. So your mother thinks she can talk to the sky, and Heihatchi wears a diaper and Lee well, yeah.  
  
Jin: My family is so odd.  
  
Ling: My parents are weird too, my mom makes blue jello. My dad likes ducks and my sis thinks she can command fire by setting dolls on fire.  
  
Jin: I guess we're just two weird people from two weird families but really, blue jello?  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
Jin: I still we're going to die here.  
  
Ling: Well you do remember the time your mother went all insane and trapped us in the Kazama Dungeon.  
  
Jin: I always wondered what happened to that actor that was making moves on dad anyways.  
  
Ling: Well just keep walking and we'll find something.  
  
Jin: So Ling, have you ever wondered why we clicked.  
  
Ling: Not really.  
  
Jin: Have you ever wondered why my dog Oober and Hwoarang dog never got along.  
  
Ling: Didn't he name his dog Michelle Julia Chang?  
  
Jin: He has always had so weird obsession for the Chang women.  
  
Hwoarang: No I don't!!!  
  
Jin: Hwoarang, you have come to save us!  
  
Hwoarang: No I was craving some soda and drove out to the closet store I could think of.  
  
Ling: The closet store to the house is a block away. And where did the car go?  
  
Hwoarang: I got hungry along the way so I sold it for $20 bucks.  
  
Jin: You mean the new one dad bought for 190,000,000 dollars?!?!  
  
Hwoarang: You make it sound as if it is a bad thing.  
  
Ling: I think we should try to find some form of civilization.  
  
Hwoarang: I'm getting déjà vu, wait.. Nope, it's gone.  
  
Ling: Of all the people to find us. Geesh why couldn't some grizzly bear come, it would at least end the suffering.  
  
Jin: Hey look who followed us, Kuma.  
  
Ling: I meant no pun of that.  
  
Heihatchi: What are you guys doing in the backyard?  
  
Ling: The BACKYARD??!  
  
Jin: This thing is huge!  
  
Heihatchi: That is why you never walk around in the back yard. And what happened to the new car, I want test drive it.  
  
Jin: You can ask Hwoarang. He had it last. ^_^  
  
Hwoarang: Take that smirk off your face Jin!  
  
Heihatchi: Red-head where is the new car?  
  
NEXT DAY OF FILIMING, AT THE STUDIO  
  
Kazuya: Alright the next scene is where Anice and Tina get stuck in the Uber-Freeze Chamber by Dr. F Alright, ACTION! '  
  
BEGIN FILMING  
  
Panda: ARRRR!!!  
  
Anna: I think the panda bear, no I mean Dr. F wants to put us in the Uber- Freeze Chamber Tina!  
  
Panda: ARRRR!!  
  
Nina: No, we must run Anice!  
  
*Panda tackles Anna and starts mauling her *  
  
Anna: Somebody help, the panda bear, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
*Nina whispers as she walks off the set*  
  
Anna: HEEEELLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!  
  
Kazuya: Cut!!  
  
END FILMING  
  
Anna: Help, my small brain!! The panda bear is eating me!!!  
  
Kazuya: So it is true big animals eat people.  
  
Anna: HELP!!!  
  
Everyone: Woooo, isn't that panda bear cute??!?!  
  
Anna: IT'S SO CUTE, NOW GET IT OFF ME, ITS EATING MY THIN BRAIN!!!  
  
NEXT SCENE  
  
Kazuya: Final scene of the movie Spoon says goodbye to Mazuya as Mithatchi throws me into the fiery volcano. And ACTION!  
  
BEGIN FILMING  
  
Jun: My psychic powers warn me that something is going to happen.  
  
Kazuya: It's like spider sense! Cool  
  
Jun: Don't leave Mazuya, your in danger!  
  
Kazuya: Goodbye Spoon!  
  
Michelle: Can we get this over with already! *throws Mazuya into the volcano *  
  
Jun: Cut!!!  
  
END FILMING  
  
Jun: I hope he can survive that, because it's a long way down. And it seems kind of hot.  
  
Kazuya: I'm okay, that's a rap everyone!!!!  
  
Jun: Finally!! I'm getting something to eat.  
  
Kazuya: Well I think we should all be proud of our work.  
  
Michelle: Speak for yourself.  
  
CHAPTER 20 PEKKEN 3 IS COMING TO A THEATHER NEAR YOU! 


	20. THE ZAIBASTU ICY INNN

CHAPTER 20, A COTTAGE IN THE HILLS Disclaimer: Don't own anything!  
  
Jin: Well we wanted to start right away with the filming of Pekken3 but, after some freak accident with a panda bear and Anna, so we all planned to go on a vacation. Ling and I wanted some time to relax.  
  
AT ZAIBASTU BUS  
  
Hwoarang: *carrying a camera* I know we are going to find the legendary ice creature of the Zaibastu Hills.  
  
Nina: Turn that camera off or I am going to make sure you're not capable of having children!  
  
Hwoarang: I think I already found a demon.  
  
Julia: Hwoarang get over here! I need someone to talk to; it seems the love birds can't get their hands off each other!  
  
Hwoarang: EEWW, get a room you two!  
  
Julia: I need something to hit. They keep making goofy eyes at each other.  
  
Ling: Am not!  
  
Julia: I just can't wait to get there to.  
  
Ling: No,finish that statement.  
  
Julia: I don't have to!  
  
Ling: You've have been acting weird every since we met that movie star David Dil (it's made up!)something.  
  
Julia: I'm fine. But I won't be if you even look at each other with those stupid love sick eyes again!  
  
Ling: Well it has been a long time since we have been somewhere romantic.  
  
Julia: yeah, I remember the last place you took Ling that was nearly romantic was at that weird Love Love and More love Show.  
  
Hwoarang: What about that time he took her to that car show?  
  
Ling: Okay guys I think you just proved my point!  
  
Julia: I sometimes wish I could have what you guys have, but then I really think about it I would probably kill somebody.  
  
Nina: I kill people, I mean if you just forget about your morals and bam, there dead. *pale white face*  
  
Law: What's wrong with Nina?  
  
Julia: I think she just had an intervention.  
  
AT THE INN  
  
Hwoarang: Alright we all have our own rooms except for the gross lovely dovey couples!  
  
Julia: I say we hit the ice. You know go skiing and have some fun already.  
  
Nina: I'm coming. *pale white face again* blood. on the ice. it won't go away. it hardens.  
  
Julia: Are you okay Nina?  
  
Nina: Yeah. I'm fine.  
  
Hwoarang: I think she is thinking about all the people she's killed.  
  
Julia: You're so inconsiderate Hwoarang.  
  
Miharu: Can I come along?  
  
Julia: Miharu?!?!? Where did you come from? I thought we left you for dead in that closet after you tried to steal Jin from Ling.  
  
Miharu: I'm fine! Hey, you are the ones that locked me in that closet!  
  
Hwoarang: Hurry! *takes a stick and hits her on her head * Alright. What do we do now?!?!? *panics and hits Nina over the head and knocks her out *  
  
Julia: You retard!!! Alright, we can bury Miharu in the ice and try to wake up Nina.  
  
Hwoarang: Isn't that murder though??!?!?  
  
Julia: Well Miharu is really annoying.  
  
Hwoarang: It won't feel right!  
  
Julia: Fine, we just leave her in the cabin, but if she says I word, I'm going to hit her.  
  
Hwoarang: What's wrong Julia, I mean you use to be so nice, now you are planning a murder. That's 4th degree murder.  
  
Julia: You mean 1st degree right?  
  
Hwoarang: No fourth because that is the worst.  
  
Julia: No 1st degree is.  
  
Hwoarang: But four is a higher number!  
  
Julia: Just come on a let's try to wake up Nina.  
  
Nina: I felt like some really weak girl hit me on the head with a stick.  
  
Julia: It happened; now let's just go on the ice already.  
  
Hwoarang: I know I'm going to find that snow beast!  
  
Nina and Julia: Shut up Hwoarang.  
  
AT THE INN'S GAME ROOM  
  
Paul: It's good to relax.  
  
Law: Have you guys ever wondering why I sound like a woman, because I just realized that.  
  
Yoshimitsu: Nope, I just always thought you were a woman  
  
Paul: Actually me too.  
  
Eddy: Now that I think about it, you sound as girly as Christie.  
  
Christie: Eddy!  
  
Eddy: you know I'm going to go out on the ice; maybe there I can ditch Christie.  
  
Paul: You can't ditch Christie, she's a magnet.  
  
Law: AHHH My voice is so girly!  
  
Paul: well you know what; I'll go on the ice with you Eddy. I want to try my new ice suit.  
  
Law: Not that same ice suit you bought at store! It makes you look like some really scary Eskimo.  
  
Paul: The guy at the store said they were fashionable!  
  
Eddy: Paul you're in you 50's now, you don't need to be fashionable.  
  
Heihatchi: You make old age sound likes it really bad.  
  
Paul: Yeah, we old people are cool.  
  
Lei: yeah. Go old people!  
  
Law: Whatever. Just make sure my dad doesn't know I left him at home.  
  
Paul: You left Marshall at home??  
  
Law: Well I'm trying to pick up chicks. You know?  
  
Heihatchi: Not with the voice you got.  
  
PART 2 A ROMANTIC EVENING AND A KILLER SNOW BEAST  
  
Jun: Its so nice to have a romantic evening.  
  
Kazuya: Yeah. Jun: So, what do those young kids do this days to be romantic.?  
  
Kazuya: I don't think much. We're heartless and vain these days.  
  
Jun: That's kind of sad.  
  
Kazuya: yeah. so you want some wine.  
  
*Jin and Ling open the doors *  
  
Jin: What are you doing here you guys?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Jun: We're having a romantic evening.  
  
Jin: Then you guys must have the wrong room!  
  
Kazuya: Nope, our door ticket said 45  
  
Jin: How is that possible?!?!  
  
Ling: Well.  
  
Jin: Ahhh! My parents in the same room together.  
  
Kazuya: I've think you have already heard the talk, haven't you?  
  
Ling: Yes we all have *runs to the bathroom *  
  
Kazuya: What's wrong with her?  
  
Jin: I have no clue. So dad.  
  
Kazuya: I feel as if you never had the talk. I give you the talk right now.  
  
Jin: Not in front of my wife!  
  
Jun: I'm going to get something to eat, tell me when the talk is over and Jinny-boy finally grows up.  
  
Jin: I've grown up already!  
  
Jun: you keep telling yourself, I'm going to get drunk.  
  
Jin: Mom, when did you start drinking?  
  
Jun: The day you were born, I was a single mother with a child that harnessed the powers of a demonic creature and I could already sense that my death was coming even before you were born its just I didn't know when!! Sooo.Jin give me a reason not to drink!  
  
Jin: You're my mommy?  
  
Jun: I'm going to get some wine.  
  
Ling: What is going on?  
  
AT THE SLOPES  
  
Hwoarang: Skiing is fun!  
  
Miharu: Hey you guys!!  
  
Nina: Miharu!?!?  
  
Miharu: Since Jin isn't mine, I'm going to go after Hwoarang!  
  
Julia: No you aren't! *Julia beats the tar out of Miharu*  
  
Hwoarang: I'm so glad you cared Julia!  
  
Julia: Shut up! *she punches him in the stomach and rolls in Nina's way and she flips breaking her arm in the process*  
  
Nina: OW.  
  
Julia: Sorry Nina! *all of sudden the earth starts to shake *  
  
Hwoarang: Nina must have caused an avalanche!!!! *they run to a small cave and take cover for it*  
  
BACK AT THE INN  
  
Jin: There has to be some problem!  
  
Kazuya: You're just mad because you don't get to make out with your wife!  
  
Jun: I'm drunk and I don't want to hear anymore of your whining Jin!  
  
Ling: I think we should make some arrangement *earth shakes interrupting her and snow covers the whole entire area. The small isolated cabin is completely stuck.*  
  
Kazuya: We're stuck in this house!!!  
  
Ling: We have to find a way out!!!  
  
BACK AT THE SLOPES  
  
Hwoarang: Hey you guys, we're trapped in the cave!  
  
Nina: Miharu didn't make it!!!  
  
Julia: But what about us?  
  
Nina: Maybe the cave goes on further and there will be an exit!!  
  
Julia: I think I've stepped in some poop.  
  
Nina: Yup.  
  
Julia: Great. That's just great.  
  
Nina: Whoops you stepped in more poop.  
  
Julia: This sucks, and I'm cold.  
  
Hwoarang: Hey you guys, I found a quarter!!!  
  
Julia: So.  
  
Hwoarang: Oh yeah and some dead body.  
  
Julia: What?!?!?!!??!  
  
Nina: Gross, there's animal poop everywhere!  
  
Hwoarang: This must be the lair of the beast!!  
  
Julia: Great. getting eaten by some legendary creature and make little children tell stories when they find out dead bodies.  
  
Nina: I always thought I was going to die by getting eaten by really handsome cannibals.  
  
Julia: Or a sacrifice because I'm beautiful.  
  
Hwoarang: Nope, you're going to die of either hypothermia, starvation or we resort to cannibalism.  
  
Nina: Well at least there is cannibalism in the death options.  
  
BACK AT THE INN  
  
Ling: So. Anyone want to play shadow puppets?  
  
Jun: The day I do that, the day I'll finally stop using Kazuya for his money.  
  
Jin: Mom ,what is your problem?  
  
Jun: I'm tired! And I'm stuck in a room with my husband, my child and his wife. And my son keeps looking at his wife! Stop!  
  
Kazuya: I think we should play shadow puppets *makes a shadow puppet of four dead bodies and has the hair of Kazuya and Jin*  
  
Ling: We're not going to die!  
  
Jin: Yeah. Let's play a game. Who wants to make a... will!  
  
Kazuya: So you are saying we are going to die aren't you?  
  
BACK AT THE CAVE  
  
Hwoarang: Did anyone hear that?  
  
Julia: Here what?  
  
Nina: Sorry, I farted.  
  
Julia: Gross Nina, man it reeks!  
  
Hwoarang: No it sounded like some wild animal!  
  
Paul: No it's just me!  
  
Nina: That jacket makes you look like a monster, especially with the snow.  
  
Hwoarang: DIE SNOWBEAST! *charges Paul*  
  
Julia: Idiot.  
  
Eddy: You guys, we think we found an exit!  
  
Julia: What happened to Law?  
  
*Paul drops Law *  
  
Paul: We think he is *scary music* dead.  
  
Nina: Good, let's eat!  
  
Paul: We're not going to eat Forest!  
  
Nina: Shut old man or your next!!  
  
Eddy: Follow me guys and we're out of here!!  
  
Nina: No, we must EAT Forest first.  
  
Eddy: Nina you got some issues??!? *Nina throws a knife and his knee*  
  
Julia: Nina stop!  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah.  
  
Julia: MMM.. Hwoarang, she is being possessed by the snow beast!!  
  
Hwoarang: Die snow beast vessel! *tackles Nina and she gets knocked unconscious*  
  
Julia: Well at least he is good for something.  
  
BACK AT THE CABIN  
  
Kazuya: Die son! *tackles Jin *  
  
Ling: I would try to stop you , but the less people alive, the more food and air left.  
  
Jin: So help me kill my dad!  
  
Ling: No way, your dad is scary.  
  
Jun: Just fight to the death already, I already know we have 5 whiskey bottles left, so I'm fine.  
  
Ling: Okay, we should just *ring* What was that?  
  
Kazuya: Oh it was a cell phone.  
  
Jin and Lind: YOU HAD A CELL PHONE THIS WHOLE TIME?!?!?!!?  
  
Kazuya: Oh yeah, whoops we made a mistaken Jun, our room number is 54!  
  
Ling: It doesn't matter now, just call and get us out of here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AT THE BUS  
  
Law: Well this has been the best vacation we have ever had. I loved the part where I was presumed dead.  
  
Julia: I just want to go home.  
  
Ling: Yeah.  
  
Miharu: Hey you guys! *Julia hits on the head with a rock*  
  
Ling: Let's go Julia the bus is leaving!! Hey what were you doing back there, I thought I heard Mirharu's voice.  
  
Julia: I was nothing. Just a really annoying fly. ^_^  
  
Chapter 21, BEING FILMING AND JIN FAINTS 


	21. Ling's Thing, Jinny Boy Faints, And two ...

CHAPTER 21, BEING FILMING AND JIN FAINTS OR, WOAH IS THE SURPRISES  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing!  
  
CHAPTER 21  
  
Kazuya: I say it's about time we start filming!  
  
Mr. Smarty Pants: Kazuya, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're not allowed to presume filming until Anna makes a full recovery.  
  
Kazuya: It wasn't my fault Anna provoked the Panda Bear!  
  
Mr. Smarty Pants: Well the doctor says she will be just fine. But that head problem.  
  
Kazuya: I think I can say that Anna always had a giant hole in her brain before the panda incident.  
  
AT DR.CHANG'S MEDICAL OFFICE  
  
Jin: Sooo.  
  
Julia: Well.  
  
Jin: how is my wife? Why has she been getting sick all the time?  
  
Jin: What is it!  
  
Julia: She is.  
  
Jin: WHAT?!?!  
  
Julia: She's pregnant!!  
  
Jin: WHAT?!?!? *faints*  
  
Julia: Well. I'm going to get something to eat.  
  
Paul: Do I have to clean Jin up?  
  
AT NINA'S HOUSE  
  
Nina: *opens a letter up * Welcome class of 1985 (I guessed, I don't want to count Nina's age and everything!!!) to a reunion!! Oh.  
  
Steve: Mom you should go.  
  
Nina: Well.  
  
Steve : And everyone will be jealous since you haven't an aged for nearly 15 years.  
  
Nina: Hey it would sound fun. And I could show Tanya a thing or two.  
  
BACK AT THE HOSPITAL  
  
Ling: Hi Jin.  
  
Jin: Hiii..*screams like a women then faints*  
  
Jun: I am so happy for you! Except for the part where everyone will pay more attention to you and I might have to exterminate you.  
  
Ling: Um. Thanks Jun.  
  
Lee: You should name the baby Four.  
  
Ling: What?  
  
Kazuya: What about the boy?  
  
Ling: Eh, he'll be fine.  
  
Kazuya: Well know that there is a new kid coming along, I'm going to need more sleep. *screams like woman* I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDADDY!  
  
Jun: Why is everyone screaming like a woman?  
  
Heihatchi: Great, now I'm going to be great-grandfather.  
  
Jun: Well I can stop that. *takes a big stick and starts hitting Heihatchi with it* YOU CAN DIE BEFORE THE BABY IS BORN!!  
  
Julia: um.  
  
Ling: Well, my family is very emotionally about this as you see.  
  
Lee: I'm not that excitied.  
  
AT NINA'S REUNION  
  
Steve: Remember mom, you promised you wouldn't kill anybody.  
  
Nina: Fine, just go away, it makes you look like you're my date.  
  
Yoshi: Hi Nina!  
  
Nina: You went to high school with me?  
  
Yoshi: Yup.  
  
*Nina then takes a knife and throws it for no reason killing someone *  
  
Steve: Remember what I said mom, no killing people!  
  
Nina: Shut up boy or you next!  
  
Lee: I went to your high school too Nina. Don't you remember?  
  
Nina: NO! REMEMBER, I HAVE AMNESIA!?!?!  
  
BACK AT THE HOUSE.  
  
Ling: So Jin hasn't woken up yet?  
  
Jun: Nope. He's still out.  
  
Kazuya: Well we have to go to a funeral tomorrow thanks to Jun.  
  
Jun: I' don't think your that mad that I killed your father.  
  
Kazuya: Actually, I'm quite sad. -_-  
  
Ling: I can't believe you killed Heihatchi.  
  
Jun: Well he was on my nerves all the time. And he never flushed the toilet!  
  
Ling: So you killed him for it?!?!?!  
  
Jun: Shut up or I will kill you!!  
  
Ling: Sorry!  
  
Kazuya: Threaten me Junie-kins not the pregnant lady.  
  
Jun: Sorry.  
  
Jin: I had this dream that Ling was pregnant.  
  
Jun: She is. *Jin screams like a woman and faints*  
  
Kazuya: What do you think of the name Kazuya for a child Ling?  
  
Jun: I think it's the ugliest name ever.  
  
AT HEIHATCHI'S FUNERAL.  
  
Kazuya: Well its time I think we all say something about my father. I feel as if the children should go first. My favorite son, the red-head.  
  
Hwoarang: *walks up on the stage * I didn't the old dude well. I just knew he yelled a lot and had some kind of bladder all I got say disability. But he would always show me pictures of hot wife! Man she was smoking. Yeah. That's all.  
  
Kazuya: Next I think Jin should say some words.  
  
Jin: What can I say; he was the only person who took care of me for a long time. But he used to me attract an evil and then shot me after he was done using me. I was then hunted down by his men for a few years after.  
  
Everyone: Oh. O_o  
  
Michelle: I feel as if I should say something. Heihatchi was never a perfect man, but at least he was better than his scum of a son Kazuya Mishima. And you will be in no way missed. You will join your father you son of *Julia interrupts her mother*  
  
Julia: Michelle, Kazuya isn't a bad guy! But Heihatchi was!  
  
Michelle: Eh they were both scum.  
  
Kazuya: Thank you to the Chang family for those kind words.  
  
Jun: I want to say something, Heihatchi was an old man. He was in his prime and as many of you now refers to me as cold blooded murder, but look at Nina she has killed a bunch of people. Oh yeah and Good riddance to you Heihatchi.  
  
Nina: Thank you so much Jun. Heihatchi was a cool guy, I only tried to murder him once!  
  
Jun: Tell the part where you tried to kill my husband, my son, and your son that is probably Lee's scary offspring!  
  
Lee: Hey, leave Steve out of this!  
  
Michelle: Why am I even here! I hated the old man!  
  
Hwoarang: Well I have some good news!! We and Julia are getting married!!!!  
  
Everyone:?_?  
  
Julia: Idiot, it was suppose to be a secret!!  
  
Jin: That's hilarious!  
  
Julia: Oh yeah Jin, well Ling's pregnant!  
  
Jin: *screams like a woman and faints*  
  
Heihatchi: Hey what am I doing here?  
  
Steve: AHHH! He's the living dead.  
  
Kazuya: I always knew my father, even when was dead to become some kind of demon.  
  
Heihatchi: Geesh, you stop breathing for 48 hours and everyone thinks your dead.  
  
Jun: Well stay dead old man!! *takes a big stick and starts hitting him with it in his own coffin*  
  
Ling: Stop it Jun, anyways he's been dead for 48 hours, he probably smells.  
  
Heihatchi: Hey my coffin is really cramped.  
  
Kazuya: You actually think I would spend money on you dad? I got Jin to make a wooden box and paint blue and red.  
  
Heihatchi: I'm just happy you even painted the coffin. *dies*  
  
Kazuya: What happened?!?!?  
  
Julia: He had a heart attack!  
  
Heihatchi:* Pops back up * I am alive!  
  
Ling: Geesh he doesn't die.  
  
Hwoarang: Is Jin still knocked out?  
  
Ling: Yup.  
  
Jun: You know I can sense things right?  
  
Everyone: NOT THAT AGAIN.  
  
Lei: No one really wants to hear about your psychic powers Jun!  
  
Jun: Well I feel someone in this room will die.  
  
Heihatchi: I died two times already.  
  
Jun: A permanent death I mean.  
  
Everyone: *_*  
  
Kazuya: Well it not going to be me, Namco likes me.  
  
Everyone: Shut up Kazuya!  
  
King: AHHH. What if it is me!?!?!?!  
  
Ling: They can't kill me off, I already signed a contract for Tekken 5.  
  
Jun: It's some one.  
  
Julia: It could be anyone one of us.  
  
Jun: But whom????  
  
King: Stop saying stuff like that, it's scary!  
  
Julia: I think its going to be Ganryu. He's annoying and if he had the chance he would probably eat us all.  
  
Wang: Well I'm old.  
  
Ling: I think we should all just leave and enjoy the rest of our day.  
  
*Hwoarang faints*  
  
Julia: NOOOOO!!!  
  
Hwoarang: What??? I got nervous!!  
  
Julia: I hate you.  
  
Heihatchi: Can someone die already, I need to use the little boy's room.  
  
*all of a sudden the lights go out there lies in the middle of isle is Kunimistu*  
  
Kazuya: Well she wasn't liked by many people anyways.  
  
Jun: Do we have to have another funeral? Because the parlor is charing a lot of money for this.  
  
Kazuya: Eh, we can always just drop her in a volcano.  
  
Heihatchi: EH, that's funny, I did the same thing to you.  
  
Julia: I told you were all scum!!  
  
Jin: *wakes up * did I miss something?  
  
END OF CHAPTER 21 !! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! R&R! 


	22. Ling's Baby Shower, Brings Julia's May F...

CHAPTER 22 LING'S BABY SHOWER BRING'S JULIA MAY FLOWERS  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything!  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Kazuya: I can't believe I'm help planning a baby shower. I need to go back to directing.  
  
Jun: Well remember, you can't start filming until Anna heals.  
  
Kazuya: Nina, when is your dumb sister going to get better. Pekken 3 is the most anticipated movie of the summer!  
  
Nina: I have no clue. Do I have to get something to come to the baby shower?  
  
Jun: Well I have no clue.  
  
Heihatchi: Well hello everyone. Hi Jun. *coughs* vicious murder.  
  
Jun: Did you say something?  
  
Heihatchi: Nothing.  
  
Julia: Well after we stop ogling the thing growing in Ling's stomach we have to plan my wedding.  
  
Everyone: Yup! ^_^  
  
Jin: How dare you talk to my wife like that!!! This is important!!! I'm going to be a daddy!!! *faints*  
  
Jun: He was doing so good for awhile, it has been a week since he last did that!  
  
Kazuya: Well I wasn't worrying when you were pregnant.  
  
Jun: And look what happened to our son.  
  
Kazuya: Gosh, I need to do something.  
  
Julia: So. do you think my wedding will turn out well or will someone end up in the hospital?  
  
Kazuya: I see impending doom to you're the wedding and your marriage. ^-^  
  
Julia: Thanks Kazuya.  
  
AT A Las Vegas CASINO  
  
Paul: Hey Michelle why are you here?  
  
Michelle: I have no cue.  
  
Paul: You want a drink?  
  
Michelle: Hey, why not?  
  
King: I 'm drunk, can you take me home mother?  
  
Michelle: King? Oh gosh are you okay?  
  
King: I'll tell you when I've had enough old woman.  
  
Paul: Well..  
  
THE NEXT DAY DAY OF LING'S BABY SHOWER AND PLANNING OF JULIA'S WEDDING  
  
Ling: So. I'm so happy you guys gave me a baby shower; it's been a 24 hour gig trying to make sure Jin wakes up after his fainting spells.  
  
Jin: I'm getting better.  
  
Kazuya: Jin, I think we need to leave now, baby showers can get pretty girly.  
  
Jin: I would, but first I have to fight the anxiety of raising the baby wrong and making foul and corrupted with sense of morals like you dad. *faints *  
  
Kazuya: Did you hear what the boy just said to me! If was still conscious I would have hit him  
  
Jun: He's only the telling the truth. I raised him right. ^_^  
  
Julia: Can we get started already?  
  
Ling: *opens up a gift from Christie * Oh thank you Christie!  
  
Julia: Hurry, open them up faster so we can start talking about me!  
  
*Michelle and Paul walk in *  
  
Julia: Mom, what are you doing here?!?!  
  
Michelle: . Umm. We're married!  
  
Julia: WHAT?!???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Michelle: We got drunk and ended up married!!!  
  
Julia: No, this day is supposed to be a little about Ling and mostly about me!!!  
  
Everyone (except Julia): Congratulations!  
  
Julia: NO!! IT'S NOT GOOD! WHAT ABOUT ME?!?! ME?!?!ME?!?!ME?!?!? ME?!?!?  
  
Ling: Calm down Jules!  
  
Julia: Shut up fat woman!  
  
Jin: *Jin pops up* Hey shut up! *tackles Julia*  
  
Ling: Stop the violence!!  
  
Kazuya: You're finally awake Jin, now I can kill you! *tackles Jin *  
  
Michelle: I knew there was going to be violence. We only solve things by violence. Not by talking it out, not being spiteful, just violent.  
  
Julia: THIS DAY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT ME!!!  
  
AT THE WEDDING PARLOR  
  
Mrs. Smarty Pants: Well Julia, I was thinking that we have the wedding here.  
  
Julia: Isn't this the place where those four kids died before?  
  
AT THE WEDDING DRESS SHOP Mr. Poo: Well Julia I think you would look great in a lime green dress.  
  
Julia: You mean the dress that looks like it came from my butt?  
  
Ling: Oh gosh.  
  
Jin: You know, me and Ling found this wonderful store when we were getting married.  
  
Julia: Your wedding was a disaster and Ling dress sucked.  
  
Ling: Thanks Julia.  
  
Julia: You're welcome.  
  
Jin: Well about the place to do it, I was thinking about the Zaibastu Mansion, its will be free  
  
Julia: Alright that something I agree on ..  
  
7 MONTHS LATER JULIA AND HWOARANG'S WEDDING AT THE MANSION  
  
Baek: So Kazuya, when are you going to start filming again?  
  
Kazuya: I can't for another year, Anna died, and it wasn't of the brain thing.  
  
Nina: The stupid girl ran into a parked car.  
  
Baek: And that killed her?  
  
Nina: Even in heels that girl could run a marathon.  
  
Baek: So you actually want to tell me that she ran fast enough to into a parked car that she died in the process?  
  
Nina: Yup.  
  
Kazuya: Well at least immediate family isn't suing me.  
  
Nina: Why would I sue you Kazuya, I hated her.  
  
King: I never learned how to tie a tie.  
  
Armor King: I keep trying to show him how to tie a tie but he whines like a little girl and says it's choking him.  
  
King: It is!  
  
Michelle: I'm so happy! And my marriage is Paul is lasting.  
  
Everyone: ~_~  
  
Marshall: Wow. That is just the weirdest thing ever.  
  
Forest: Whatever happened to mom anyways?  
  
Marshall: Ganryu ate her. *starts to cry*  
  
Forest: Whoa.  
  
Michelle: Ganryu tried to eat my mom one time too.  
  
Ganryu: That is so not true! I only ate your mom Forest.  
  
Forest: Well. *walks away*  
  
Lei: Well it's nice to be back in the mortal plane.  
  
Jun: Lei, it's so good to see you again! After you enslaved everyone in a mindless cult and planned to sacrifice me to gain ultimate power.  
  
Lei: Well after I left, I went to a weird dimension where I learned the power to make people spontaneous combust. Like this!! *Craig Marduk gets burnt to a crisp* Well tell Julia have a happy wedding *disappears in a flash of light*  
  
Ling: I always knew he was odd.  
  
Julia: NOOO! WE CAN'T HAVE DEAD BODIES AT MY WEDDING!! I WANT SOMEBODY TO CLEAN THAT DEAD BODY RIGHT NOW!! I DON'T CARE WHO IT IS, JUST CLEAN UP CRAIG!! *She leaves to her room to prepare *  
  
Paul: Does anyone else think she is going to kill someone by the end of this wedding?  
  
Everyone: Yup.  
  
King: Sooo. Jin, how is the dad to be?  
  
Jin: I haven't fainted for a long time and my hair is growing back.  
  
King: Oh. ~_~  
  
Jin: Things have been pure bliss other than be fainting and worrying I'm going to be a horrible father.  
  
King: Well I wish you good luck.  
  
Jin: Thanks but that won't stop me from barfing *runs to the bathroom*  
  
Ling: He's so cute when is sick.  
  
Jun: You're lucky your husband is around when you are pregnant. Mine was roasting in a volcano. And at least your actually cared about you new kid.  
  
Ling: Um. Thanks Jun.  
  
Jun: Anytime Ling. Anytime Ling. *puts her hand on Ling*  
  
Ling: Ah. Jun.  
  
Jun: Yes honey?  
  
Ling: You can let go of my shoulder now.  
  
Jun: Yup. A loving a husband.  
  
Ling: Um, you're hurting me now Jun.  
  
PARRTY TIME  
  
Julia: Well the need to stress out over my perfect day is over.  
  
Ling: Yup Julia!! The ceremony was beautiful and Craig was the only person to die to today.  
  
Julia: Yup everything is perfect.  
  
Hwoarang: So Jules. I think before tonight is over.. we should go steal some paper towels.  
  
Julia: What are you talking about you live here!  
  
Kazuya: Red Head! Daughter of a Feminist! I'm so happy for you. May you be blessed as me and my wife.  
  
Julia: Um thanks.  
  
Steve: This wedding sucked. And I didn't even get to make a pass on Ling.  
  
Nina: I don't understand where you pervertendness come from, your father didn't know the difference between boys and girls until he was 24. Sure his reputation is of being a playboy but he just pays people to say that.  
  
Steve: Who knows.  
  
Julia: Steve.  
  
Steve: Yeah Julia.  
  
Julia: Did you just say my wedding sucked?  
  
Steve: Well um. yeah.  
  
*Julia takes a candle with a flame on it and puts it in his eyes*  
  
Steve: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
A HALF HOUR LATER..  
  
*everyone is covered in ash *  
  
Kazuya: YOU BURNED DOWN MY HOUSE YOU CRAZY FEMINIST!  
  
Nina: AND YOU KILLED STEVE!!  
  
Julia: It just got a little out of hand. I was burning Steve's face and the candle dropped on that pretty curtain.  
  
Kazuya: MY BEAUTIFUL HOME!!!!!!  
  
Lee: Whoa, Jules, you crossed the line there.  
  
*Police are dragging her away for manslaughter and being an arsonist*  
  
Ling: Somehow I thought the wedding would end up this way. With a lot fire.  
  
CHAPTER 23 JULIA AND HWOARANG'S MARRIAGE .. OR A DIARY OF A CRAZY LADY, HER HUSBAND AND FRIENDS 


	23. THE END STARTS A NEW BEGINNING AND HEIHA...

Chapter 23.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything!  
  
Well this is the last chapter of The Misadventure of Tekken. I feel as an author I have taken its story to the max. Actually I just wanted to start the sequel of it, The Trials and Tribulations of Tekken. Well enjoy!! ^_^ R&R  
  
THE END STARTS A NEW BEGINNING. AND HEIHATCHI ENDS UP IN AN OLD FOLKS HOME..  
  
*AT AN APARTMENT*  
  
Kazuya: Well I've called this family meeting for one thing. I think Ling and Jin should branch out and leave us.  
  
Jun: And.  
  
Kazuya: Well the most important reason, who has been getting into the bad adults sites? We're getting letters to get some um. magazine subscriptions.  
  
Heihatchi: Hey I'm old.  
  
Jin: Ewwwww.  
  
Kazuya: Actually another reason, someone has been drinking all my juice.  
  
Jin: I admit to that one dad, it's the only sugar in the house; mom makes us drink soy milk.  
  
Ling and Jin: Ewwww.  
  
Ling: Wait a minute; you want to kick us out when I'm pregnant!  
  
Kazuya: Well I already bought a house for you. And Jin's already got that job.  
  
Jin: I get a degree in accounting. and you say I will never need to use it!!! Geesh, I have to be an accouter.  
  
Ling: Well. I guess that's okay.  
  
Heihatchi: Ha you losers!!! Ha!!!  
  
Jun: Actually we already registered you at an old folk's home.  
  
Heihatchi: NOOOO!!!  
  
Jun: You can be around your kind. The old. ^_^  
  
Kazuya: Yeah dad. You're a going to be a great grandpa soon.  
  
Heihatchi: Great.  
  
Kazuya: Okay everyone. Leave the apartment!!!  
  
Jin: What about Hwoarang?  
  
Kazuya: Well he, Redhead being my favorite son and stay with me.  
  
Jin: You love him more than me, don't you?  
  
Kazuya: Yuppers.  
  
Ling: Sooo..  
  
Kazuya: What are you guys still doing in my house?  
  
Heihatchi: I have no reason to live!!! *jumps out the 1st story window* I 'm alive, it's a miracle!!! *runs* FREEDOM!!  
  
Kazuya: Eh, he'll come back sooner or later.  
  
AT THE NEARBY PSYCHE WARD  
  
Hwoarang: So, where married but you're not fit be a person.  
  
Julia: You kill a guy and burn down a million dollar mansion and everyone thinks your insane! You know Ling's mom makes blue jello!  
  
Hwoarang: Whoa. Blue JELLO? So how long do you have to be here?  
  
Julia: About. Ummm. The REST OF MY LIFE!  
  
Hwoarang: Well, then I'm breaking you out.  
  
Julia: You are??!?!  
  
Hwoarang: No, actually. It just sounded romantic at the time.  
  
Julia: OH, thanks.  
  
Hwoarang: So how does it feel to know that you're a cold blooded killer?  
  
Julia: Like Nina.  
  
Nina: Why does everyone think I am a cold blooded killer?!?!?  
  
Julia: Who knows.  
  
Nina: You're the one who killed by son!  
  
Julia: You're the one that has killed countless of people!  
  
Nina: You always throw that back at my face!!!  
  
AT SPOONERVILLE PREPARED NEIGHBORHOOD  
  
Mr. Friendly: Well welcome the Kwanza.  
  
Jin: It's Kazama.  
  
Mr. Friendly: We don't usual get the oriental people.  
  
Jin: That's nice. ~_~  
  
Mr. Friendly: Well I'm in charge of this prepared community. It's nice to meet to.  
  
Ling: yeah. Thanks  
  
Mr. Friendly: Well if you have any questions, just call me. And every Tuesday we have a community meeting. So you guys HAVE to come.  
  
Jin: Sure.  
  
Mr. Friendly: Oh and this is the Rule book.  
  
Jin: This book is um really thick.  
  
Mr. Friendly: Well we have more than 98 trillion rules.  
  
Jin and Ling: #_#  
  
Ling: We'll be sure to read it.  
  
Mr. Friendly: You should, I finished the book in a day, and it's a great read.  
  
Jin: I sure bet it is.  
  
Mr. Friendly: It is truly a new beginning.  
  
AT SOME LOCATION  
  
*Heihatchi steps into a weird room*  
  
Heihatchi: Sir I need a place to stay!  
  
Sir: Sure.  
  
Heihatchi: You know this place looks oddly familiar.  
  
Kazuya: Cause it's the old folk's home.  
  
Heihatchi: NOOOO!! *the doors shut *  
  
Kazuya: *evil laughter * AH!! FATHER I HAVE FINALLY WON!  
  
Heihatchi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
THE END..  
  
WAIT FOR THE SEQUEL. AND R&R!! 


End file.
